Please Don't Forget Me Please
by Kokoro de Haato
Summary: Seiya has lost her memories after a night on patrol. What is Usagi, Taiki, and Yaten suppose to do to help her remember? Will she ever remember her love for Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy night in Tokyo while a certain blonde-haired tenshi was sitting in her own apartment, staring blankly at the wall as she just listened to the soft pattering of rain hitting up against her window.

'It seems as if it's just me once again. All alone. No one wants to see me... like before... Have they forgotten about me?'

Usagi looks away from the wall, looking at the picture by her bedside of her and Mamoru at a park that was taken by Minako on the day of their 5th anniversary where...

'Everyone were still happy and together... Where are you now Mamo-chan?'

Usagi lets out a sob and whispered brokenly," It's been 7 years... I can't handle being alone! Where are all of you? I need you! Am I not good enough anymore?"

Then she picks the picture, holding it to her chest while sobbing heavily as she repeated over and over again," Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Hai, something's wrong."

"What do you suppose it is?"

"Not a clue, demo we'd better go and investigate. We can't risk anything harming princess or destroying our planet like before. So let's split up."

Healer and Maker nodded their heads, walking away from the area where they were standing at before going in separate directions.

Healer looked around her, her pale, lime green eyes narrowed sharply as she looked for the source of power from earlier while holding her Star Yell tightly within her grasp.

"Have you found anything yet, Healer?" asked Maker from her microphone as she looked around her also, keeping a defensive stance.

Healer replied without losing her guard,"Iie, you?"

Maker said," No luck. What about you, Fighter?"

"None. But don't let your guard down."

Healer snorted, rolling her eyes and said,"Oh please, as if that's going to happen, Seiya. Even though you're the leader doesn't mean you're a superhero."

Fighter smirked and said," But I am and a sexy one at that. Demo too bad-Star Serious Laser!"

"Fighter!" cried Healer and Maker in unison.

Healer makes a move to run to her leader's aid when she heard a rustling sound behind her, snapping around to see a red-haired woman standing there and glared at her as she demanded," Who in the hell are you?"

"As if that's any of your business, squirt, since you're about to be put out of your misery anyway." replied the woman with a laugh and flipped her hair.

Healer snarled at the woman, aiming her Star Yell at the mysterious woman before crying out," Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The woman smirked at Healer, waving a hand at the incoming attack and watched with pleasure and amusement as the attack came at Healer.

Healer dodges the attack, landing on her feet without breaking eye contact with the red head and asked," Is that all you've got?"

The woman said,"No, honey. I'm just warming up." Then the woman shoots out a hand, a huge fireball flying out of her hand, watching as it shoots straight at Healer.

Healer lifts her hand up to call on her attack when a familiar calm voice cried out," Star Gentle Uterus!"

Maker steps out into the clearing as the woman barely dodges her attack, her hair clinging to her from the rain and looked at Healer without lowering her arm, concerned and worried.

"Daijobu?"

Healer nodded her head, narrowing her eyes at the red-haired woman and said,"Hai. Arigato, Maker."

Maker smiled in relief, mouthing "You're welcome" to her before she turned her attention back to the woman and demanded," Why are you here?"

The woman giggled and said," My, my, my. Aren't we a little bit feisty tonight, Sailor Star Maker?"

Maker narrowed her eyes more on the woman, clenching her teeth and said," How do you know us?"

The woman laughed as the rain started to fall even harder and the wind started to pick up and said," Everyone knows about you three, especially since you three abandoned Kinmoku 9 years ago."

Healer said with a hiss,"It wasn't our fault. We had to leave to find the princess."

The woman said," But it doesn't make amends for the people around here who believed that you three betrayed them AND Kinmoku when you three decided on leaving here when Galaxia was attacking."

Healer makes a move to pounce on the woman, but Maker holds her back, shaking her head at her.

Maker looked back at the woman with her amethyst eyes, her hair blowing slightly in the wind and said," But that doesn't explain why you're here."

The woman smirked at Maker, smoothing down her skirt before crossing her arms across her chest and said," But why should I tell you that. I'm much more powerful than you'll ever be, so I don't see the purpose of telling you why I am here."

Healer opens her mouth to come up with a retort when she notices a familiar body shape within the darkness behind the woman, smirking and said," I'd start talking if I were you."

The woman said," Why should I?"

Healer looked back at the woman, her smirk widening as she said," Because the most baddest bitch of Kinmoku has arrived."

The woman said," What do you mean by-?"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The woman cries out in pain as Fighter's attack sends her flying into a tree.

A completely disheveled and equally pissed off Fighter walks out into the opening from the shadows with her arm still raised high, preparing to attack again at will if needed and said," I'm the baddest bitch of Kinmoku that they were talking about, you bitch."

Maker smiled at her leader and other best friend, crossing her arms across her chest and said," But what took you so long, Miss 'I'm a badass bitch' Kou?"

Fighter shrugged, her hair free from its trademark low ponytail, blowing in the wind and said," Youma attacked me, but now he's officially dirt underneath of our feet after I've gotten done kicking his ass."

Healer opened her mouth to reply back to Fighter, but was cut off by another woman's voice that was coming from behind Fighter," Oh, my, I've never thought that the infamous Sailor Star Fighter would actually be here right before my eyes. But I'm not amused by how cocky you are."

Fighter snapped around on time to see a cloaked woman shoot a lightning bolt at her and cried out:

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter gasps in shock as the attack started to overpower hers to her, Maker's, and Healer's surprise and horror and tries to put more power into her attack.

Maker started to run to her leader's aid with Healer following closely behind her while crying out:

"Star Gentle Ut-."

Maker cried out in pain as she was thrown into a couple of trees. Healer cried out in horror," Maker!" Then she started to run to her friend's aid when she was thrown into a nearby tree by force.

"Why good evening, Sailor Star Healer. What brings your lovely self out here on this rainy night?" asked another woman's voice in a mocking manner as she stood in front of Healer.

Healer glared up at the woman, before calling on her attack again. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The woman tries to deflect it, but finds herself being thrown backwards, knocking into the other woman from earlier.

Healer springs onto her feet, running to Fighter's aid, who was struggling greatly and raises her hand to call on her attack again before finding herself being thrown into several trees like Maker.

Fighter cried out in shock and horror as she watched Healer disappear into the forest also," Healer! Maker!"

"Hmm. It seems like you're all alone now, Fighter."

Fighter snapped around once noticing that the third woman wasn't there anymore, glaring at the three women and said," Who are you three? What do you want from us?"

The red-haired woman said," That doesn't concern you, but it's time for us to put you out of your misery."

Fighter clenched her teeth, holding her Star Yell tightly within her hand as the women raised their hands in unison before a huge fireball shoots out of them and screamed despite her fatigue and injuries from her first battle that night.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Fighter clenches her teeth some more trying to overpower the attack, but finds herself being engulfed in it and screamed in pain and agony as she was thrown through trees, unconscious.

'Odango...'

Healer wakes up with a groan at the sound of laughter, glaring at them as the cloaked one said," Thank you for the fun, ladies. It was fun to dance with you tonight. I hope that we can do this again."

The three women laughed some more, disappearing in a flash of light.

Healer sits up with a grunt, popping her arm back into place and looked at Maker as she spat out blood, asking," Where's Seiya?"

Maker frowned, getting up at the same time as Healer and limps over to the disarray across from them, stopping in place with a gasp when she noticed indigo blue hair poking out from underneath one of the trees. "Fighter!"

Healer and Maker run to their leader's aid, rapidly removing all of the trees on top of her in a frenzy to get to her before Healer grabs ahold of her after the last tree trunk was lifted off of Fighter.

Healer shakes Fighter by the shoulders, tears welling and said," Come on, Seiya. Get up. You can do. Just get up."

No response

Maker brushes a few strands of hair from Fighter's face, tears welling up and said," Fighter... Sweetheart, come on. Get up. Come on."

No response.

Healer slaps her across the face, shaking her even harder as tears started to fall down her face and said," Damn you! This is no time for rest! Get your ass up! We need you! The princess needs you! Hell you can see your Odango after this, just get the hell up goddamnit!"

Maker looks away, her head bowed down as a few stray tears started to fall down her face just as Healer lets a heartwrenching scream that could be heard from heavens.

"SEIYA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beep... Beep... Beep

The sound of the heart monitor filled the room as a gravely injured, but still unconscious Seiya laid in her bed with the healers scrambling around her to find a way to help her heal faster.

"How long is she going to be out?" asked a very concerned Princess Kakyuu as one of the healers passed by.

The healer looks at Kakyuu, carrying a bucket of water within her arms and said," We're not sure. But Lady Fighter's condition is very severe so far, My Lady. We're not sure if she'll be able to recover. However would you like to know more?"

Princess Kakyuu bows and said," No, but thank you for the information. Please take care of her."

The healer said," You're welcome." Then walks away to join the other healers so that she can cool Seiya's fever down.

Princess Kakyuu walked out of Seiya's room, tears welling up within her eyes.

Yaten looked up at Kakyuu from her place at the window, her hair falling into her eyes and said as she and Taiki looked at her anxiously for more information on Seiya's condition," How's she doing?"

Princess Kakyuu bursts into tears and said as Taiki wraps her arms around her," They're not sure if she'll be able to recover. Her health condition is very severe."

Taiki looked away from Yaten's saddened eyes, her eyes filling with distress and sadness as she continued to soothe Kakyuu and said," It's our fault that Seiya's in this condition. We should've tried harder, then Seiya wouldn't be in this state at all."

Princess Kakyuu looked up at Taiki, who had tears flowing out of her eyes, and then at Yaten, who was avoiding eye contact while playing with her hair and said," But it isn't. You two couldn't have done anything to help her or else you both would be in the same condition."

Yaten looked up at Kakyuu and said," Demo we wo-."

Princess Kakyuu moves away from Taiki and said," No ifs, ands, or buts, Healer. Fighter wouldn't want us blaming ourselves for her condition. She cares too-."

Princess Kakyuu was cut off sharply by the sound of a scream coming from within Seiya's bedroom, followed up closely by the sound of machines falling onto the floor.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and said in unison,"Seiya." Then ran into Seiya's room with Kakyuu and a couple of guards following behind them and stopped sharply in their tracks at the scene before them.

Seiya, who was no longer connected to any of the machines, stood in front of them in only her black spaghetti-strapped nightgown that went mid-thigh, her right hand holding an iron grip around one of the healers' neck.

Princess Kakyuu steps out from behind Yaten and Taiki, smiling hopefully at Seiya and said," Fighter, you're finally awake... Demo let go of her, onegai."

Seiya looked at Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu with her intense midnight blue eyes, glaring at them before looking at the struggling healer in her grasp and lets go of her.

Yaten scowls, noticing how naturally tense Seiya was and asked,"Seiya, why are you so tense? It's just us."

Seiya turned towards them, her eyes narrowing on them as she takes up a defensive stance and said," Who in the hell are you? Why do you keep on calling me Seiya and Fighter?"

Princess Kakyuu's smile fades off of her face as worry, fear, and sadness washes over her body and asked the dreaded question that everyone's wondering about Seiya,"Don't you recognize us, Fighter? We're your friends."

Seiya eyes them suspiciously, not dropping her guard and said," What are friends? And my name's NOT Seiya nor Fighter!"

Yaten narrowed her eyes back at Seiya and opened her mouth to retort back to her when all of the guards came charging at Seiya with their swords from behind them.

Princess Kakyuu gasps, watching as the guards charged at Seiya without being aware of Seiya's prodigal, yet brutal fighting skills and cried out," Don't! You'll just anger her!"

Seiya smirked at them, flipping over two of the guards' heads and drop kicks them on the back of head before following it up closely with a knee to both their backs, snapping around on time to catch a sword between her hands before delivering a drop kick into the guard's face. Then, twisting around, kicking three of the guards in the face while using the sword from one of the guards to block all of the guards' aim for her stomach.

Princess Kakyuu looked at Taiki and Yaten distressingly, who nodded at her before running towards the leader as she continued to fight with all of the guards.

Seiya snapped around once knocking out the last guard, facing Yaten and lunged towards her, twisting around to deliver a spin kick to Yaten's face when she finds herself wincing in pain when a stinging feeling started to develop on her neck before falling to the floor from sudden dizziness while clutching her neck.

"Do you suppose that she'll be OK?"

"I don't think so since surely she's suffering from amnesia from our fight 5 weeks ago."

"Should we keep watch of her?"

"Hai, demo I think it's best for Seiya to be put on..."

Taiki's voice fades out of Seiya's hearing range as her world was consumed by darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Do you think we're safe being in here? 'Cause surely Sailor Star Fighter would wake up eventually."

"Yes, we are. That crazy ass bitch is dosed up with a lot of sedatives. Sailor Star Maker made sure of that. So she'll be out for at least a couple of more weeks."

Seiya opened her midnight blue eyes, looking around her darkened bedroom as the 2 guards continued to talk about her and sits up without being detected, making a move to punch one of the guards, but wasn't able to because she was chained to the bed.

The first guard turned around, groaning miserably and said,"Damn. She's awake."

The other guards turned around, looking at Seiya as she struggled against the chains restraining her and said," We better get Healer and Maker in here like we were told to."

Seiya glared at the guards as they disappeared through the door before Taiki and Yaten walked into the room.

Seiya snarled at Taiki and Yaten as, they stood at her bedside," Why in the hell are you two here?"

Taiki said," To take you somewhere we think might help you be yourself again."

Seiya glared at them with more anger and hatred, her eyes flickering dangerously and said," And where in the hell would that be?"

Yaten glared at Seiya, making a move to pounce on her and said, "Why I oughta bash her head in and..."

Taiki holds Yaten back as Seiya smirked at them and said,"Seiya, we think that we should go back to... Earth."

Seiya cocked an eyebrow, laying back into her pillows and asked," Earth? What the hell is an 'Earth'?"

Yaten looked at Taiki, her eyebrow cocked also and said,"Yeah, Taiki, explain to her what Earth is since YOU'RE the one who thought it up."

Taiki rolled her eyes, sighing and said," Well, Seiya, Earth is-."

Seiya cuts Taiki off mid-sentence and said,"Taiki, can you at least get these chains off of me first so that I'll at least be... oh I don't know... COMFORTABLE!"

Yaten looked at Seiya, annoyance bubbling within her at Seiya's behavior and said," We would if you weren't so bent on kicking people's asses."

Seiya flipped her hair over her shoulder, mock pouting and said with mock hurt," But I thought that we were friends. I thought that you guys missed me."

Taiki glared at Yaten out of the corner of her eye, getting the chains off of Seiya once unlocking them and said," We do. Just don't pay Yaten any mind. She's always like that."

Seiya rubbed her wrists, her legs now dangling from the side of her bed and asked," So what were you telling me about Earth?"

Taiki sighed, rolling her eyes as Yaten looked at her with mock confusion and said," Well, Earth is a place that we hid at when we were looking for our princess after Kinmoku was destroyed by Galaxia, which we-."

Yaten said annoyed," We met the Sol Senshi, fought Galaxia, defeated her, said goodbye to the Sol Senshi, came back here, rebuilt Kinmoku, and moved on with our lives in peace and happiness."

Taiki glared at Yaten, opening her mouth to correct her about certain details that she had lefted out, but Yaten sent her a look as if to tell her not to mention anything about her one-sided unrequited love with Usagi.

Seiya cocked her head to the side in confusion, scowling and said," And now we're going back to visit them?"

Taiki said," Not exactly. We're just going there for a break from our duties here. The princess gave us permission to leave at anytime. So get dressed and packed up."

Seiya shrugged, getting from her bed and disappeared into her bathroom to take a quick, refreshing shower without seeing Taiki snap around to send Yaten a dirty look.

"Why in the hell did you-."

Yaten finished for her without blinking or showing emotion," Tell Seiya about her relationship with Usagi-san? Because it was nothing more than a goddamn obssession or crush from when we were teenagers. I'm just helping her get over it."

Taiki said," I know that and as much as I want to do that since it might help her, she'll resent us both once she regains her memories."

Yaten shrugged, rolling her eyes with a flip of her hair and said,"Yeah, well it's for her own good. She can finally live in peace."

Taiki opened her mouth to protest when Yaten walked out of the room with a sigh, sighing as she followed after her shorter companion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure that this'll be fun?"

"Yes, Seiya, it is."

Seiya scowled, watching as a couple went by and said," Why are these creatures look... so weird?"

Taiki said," They're called humans, Seiya. But let's keep going. We're nearly there."

Seiya frowned, turning her attention on Taiki and said," Near where? Where are we going?"

Taiki said," Our old apartment from when we were here before."

Seiya continued to frown, following behind Yaten and Taiki and followed Taiki and Yaten into a building, looking at everything in their apartment with a critical eye.

Yaten sighed, throwing her purse onto her dresser before throwing herself onto her bed once going into Seiya's room for something and said," Finally! We're able to rest in peace."

Taiki rolled her eyes, sighing and said," She's right. Quite late. We'd better go get some rest."

Seiya followed Taiki to her bedroom, examining her room with Taiki watching her.

Taiki said," Make yourself comfortable. You need some rest."

Seiya nodded her head and sits down on her bed.

Taiki said,"Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Taiki."

Taiki sighed, closing Seiya's door behind and said once walking into Yaten's room,"Got it?"

Yaten lifted her head up, flashing Taiki a framed picture of Seiya and Usagi and said,"Hai."

Taiki sighed, sitting down on Yaten's bed before Yaten hands her the picture and looked at Seiya's smiling face as he embraces a smiling Usagi.

'This is for the best, Seiya.'

Yaten watched sadly as Taiki takes the picture and stashes it in one of her drawers, and grabbed Taiki's hand, squeezing her hand for encouragement before Taiki laid down next to her. Then, the two women fell asleep, wondering how their leader would react to them not telling her about Usagi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Did you feel that?"

A sleepy Michiru lifted her head up from her lover's bare chest to look up at her, strands of turqouise hair falling into her face and said,"Feel what?"

Haruka brushed away Michiru's hair from her face, looking down at her lover and said,"The light of three shooting stars."

Michiru frowned and said,"Hai, they did feel familiar. Doushite?"

Haruka said,"I just think that the Starlights have returned."

Michiru sat up straight, looking at Haruka in bewilderment and shock and said,"Demo that's impossible. It's been 7 years. They've probably forgotten about us."

Haruka said,"Demo doesn't mean that they had, especially Seiya. She was in love with Koneko-chan, remember? So I wouldn't put it pass her to come back to see Koneko-chan."

Michiru nodded her head in understanding and said,"That is true, demo..." Michiru rolled over, lying on top of Haruka now that caused a moan from Haruka as she started kissing down her neck and leaving love bites.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. For now... Let's enjoy being together."

Haruka moaned as Michiru nibbled on her ear and said before pulling her into a kiss,"Ok... for now... Michi..."

Michiru smiled as Haruka pulled her into another heated kiss, moaning and allowed Haruka to roll them over.

"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san! What do you want to tell me? Are you guys coming back from Hawaii anytime soon?" asked a happy and excited Usagi as she made her way to the groccery store.

"Well, Koneko-chan, Michi and I won't be coming back for another few months... so...",replied Haruka as she watched as her lover cooked breakfast, dancing to the music on the radio.

Usagi looked down, disappointment showing on her face and said,"Oh, ok."

Haruka sat down at the dining room table, taking a sip of her coffee and said,"Demo I've got news for you that would shock you."

Usagi frowned, picking up an apple before examining it and said as she puts the apple into her basket,"And that would be..."

"The Starlights are back."

Usagi's frown deepened at not hearing exactly what Haruka said, and asked,"What did you say? I'm losing you."

Haruka said,"I said that the Starlights are back!"

Usagi said,"You eat snails? Haruka-san, what are you trying to say? Hello? Hello?"

Haruka threw her cell phone across the room with Michiru watching her in amusement as she yelled,"Goddamn!"

"Phone acting stupid again?"

Haruka nodded her head tiredly, sighing as she ran a hand through her dirty blonde locks and said,"So... Is breakfast ready?"

Michiru shook her head at her lover's childish behavior, giggling as she set Haruka's breakfast in front of her on the table.

Usagi shrugged, sighing as she murmured to herself,"Phone must've died. Anyhow, let's see if they have any cookies."

Usagi walked into the pastries aisle as three certain women walked into the exact aisle while deep in conversation without noticing the blonde-haired beauty heading their way.

"Why in the hell are we here, Taiki? And with Seiya? You know that Seiya's a sadistic ass bitch right now so she really, really, REALLY shouldn't be around people right now, except for us!"

Taiki rolled her eyes in annoyance as Seiya looked on with amusement, grabbing a box of brownies and said,"Really, Yaten? Stop whining and overreacting and help me shop for some food."

Seiya said,"Yeah, Shrimpette. I'm a people's person so no need to worry about me. I'm cool." Seiya smirked, grabbing the last box of cookies and examined with interest, putting it into her basket afterwards.

Yaten said,"I am not overreacting! It's the truth! What if Haruka and the others find us? Surely I don't want to go through the torture of having Aino Minako holding onto my arm like leech or something like last time. So SORRY if I like my arm more than stupid food!"

Seiya rolled her eyes, walking backwards now without noticing that an oblivious Usagi was heading her way,"Oh, shut up, you big baby, you sound like a fucking pussy right now. Why not gr-?"

Seiya trailed off mid-sentence as she fell backwards with a cry once Usagi ran into her with Usagi letting out a yelp.

Usagi cried out as she fell onto the floor,"ITAI!" Then gasped at the mess on the floor, scrambling to her knees to help the person gather their stuff up and started to gather up all of the stranger's stuff.

"Gomen nasai! I'm such a klutzy! Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to run into you!"

Seiya chuckled, gathering Usagi's stuff for her and said,"It's no big. It was my fault. Let me help you."

Then they both make a move to grab Seiya's box of cookies when their hands brushed against each other as their eyes met for a moment, causing Usagi to pull her hand away with a gasp as she blushed.

Usagi looked down, blushing rapidly as she handed Seiya her stuff and said as she got to her feet,"Here and gomen nasai. I'd better go." Usagi bowed, walking away quickly and dropped her necklace that Seiya gave to her during their last visit to Earth without noticing.

Seiya picked up the necklace, looking after Usagi's retreating back and called,"Oi! You dropped this!"

But Usagi had already paid for her stuff and lefted.

Seiya sighed, putting the necklace inside her pocket as she got up at the same exact time Taiki and Yaten came running.

Taiki looked at Seiya with concern and disbelief and asked,"Daijobu?"

Seiya nodded her head, azure blue eyes flashing within her head briefly and said,"Hai."

Yaten said,"Good. Demo we're fucking screwed because that was Usagi that you just ran into!"

Taiki said,"Actually, we aren't. I don't think that she recognized us since we're in our true forms and matured for the past 7 years. Demo let's go home. Almost time for dinner."

Yaten and Seiya nodded their heads, following Taiki out of the store once she had paid for their food.

'I wonder who she was. Why are those 2 acting strange? Who's Usagi? Why does the name sound familiar? Who's that girl? Why did that girl look familiar? As if I knew her...' thought Seiya as she followed Taiki and Yaten home.  
>3333333333333333333<p>

Usagi slammed the door behind her, sighing as she leaned against the door and said to her as she sat her purse down on the table,"That was a close one." Then puts her grocceries with another sigh, going into the bathroom to take a bath with a pair of clean clothing in her arms.

Usagi took off her shirt, making a move to take off the necklace that Seiya gave to her before he lefted and gasped she grasped nothing, panicking as she looked around for the necklace.

"Where is it? Oh my! I had it on earlier! Seiya gave that to me!"

Usagi stopped, tears streaming down her face and leaned against the tub, her hands covering her face.

'How could I have lost it? Seiya gave that to me as a farewell gift! I can't replace that! Oh, Seiya, gomen nasai... Then again...'

Usagi sniffled, wiping her tears away as she thought'The woman from earlier... Her touch is like Seiya's... So are her eyes... Strong and powerful, yet caring and kind... I must've dropped it when we had bumped into each other... I wonder how I'm gonna get it back. I don't even know who she is... Usagi-baka.'

Usagi sighed again, starting up her bath and stripped naked, getting into her bath as she finally asked herself,"Usagi, when are you going to grow up?" Then leaned her head back with tears streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

7 months later, Seiya sighed, examining the necklace in her grasp as she laid on her bed. The necklace was silver with a silver crescent moon-shaped pendant that had a diamond in the middle, then a golden star-shaped pendant with a ruby in the middle of it, connected to the moon.

'Why does this necklace seem special to me? Why does it seem like I had seen and touched it before?' thought Seiya as she read the inscripition on the back of it again:

My Love Is Like A Star

Seiya frowned, reading the inscripition again and again, until someone knocked on her door, and called out,"Come in!"

Taiki walked into the room with a tray of food and said as she sat the tray by Seiya's legs,"Here. I bought you your lunch."

Seiya sat up, putting the necklace back inside her pocket and said,"Arigato. Demo where's Yaten?"

Taiki sat next to Seiya, watching as her dark-haired companion started to eat her lunch and said,"She went to her appointment with her hairstylist. Doushite?"

Seiya said,"Just curious since you two are always together." Then shrugged, getting up and took off her nightgown, going into her closet to get dressed.

Taiki crossed her legs and asked,"Where are you going?"

Seiya said as she puts on a red bra,"Just getting dressed. Just in case we have company."

Seiya shrugged, pulling on a pair of baggy cargo dark grey pants and flipped her hair over her shoulder at the same time someone knocked on their apartment door.

Taiki frowned, getting up and said,"I didn't order pizza or anything. Did you?"

Seiya shook her head, going through her closet to find a shirt and pulled out a maroon see-through shirt.

Taiki sighed, walking out of Seiya's room while closing the door behind her and walked over to the front door as the knocking continued, opening the door when amethyst meets grey as the man cried out happily.

"TAIKI!"

"So, Yaten Kou, when did you get a sex change?"

Yaten rolled her eyes in annoyance, letting out an annoyed huff as she looked up from her magazine and said,"I've always been a girl. So what makes you think that there's been a sex change, Mai?"

Yaten's hairstylist, Mai, huffed, glaring down at Yaten and said as,she continued to wash the silver-haired girl's hair,"Well, it isn't my fault, MA'AM, that NOBODY knows about you three being girls actually."

Yaten sighed, trying to control her temper and said,"Whatever, just do your job."

Mai rolled her eyes, pouring a generous amount of conditioner in Yaten's hair before massaging it in and said sarcastically,"I see that someone hasn't changed a bit for the past 7 years."

Yaten sighed again, rolling her eyes and said,"Would you just shut up and do your job? Geez. You're so dull."

Mai rolled her eyes, putting a shower cap over Yaten's hair and said,"Whatever. Be back. Let your hair moisturize, OK?"

Mai walked away to gather up her usual supplies that she uses for Yaten's hair.

Yaten sighed, crossing her legs as she continued to read her magazine just as the ringing of the front door, indicating that another customer just came in.

Yaten ignored the commotion going on around her, until she heard a soft angelic voice. "Arigato gozaimasu. Can you trim my ends a little and fix my bangs for me, onegai?"

Yaten's eyes widen, looking up in shock and horror as she caught a glimpse of a very oblivious Usagi and said as she thrown her magazine down,"Damnit..."

Then broke into a run for the door, narrowly dodging Usagi with confuse glances following after her from the other customers before they shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Taiki looked at the older man in shock, her jaw nearly dropping before regaining her composure and said,"Konnichiwa, Taro-san. What brings you here?"

Taro smiled, walking into the apartment with Taiki closing the door behind him and said,"For one thing, the rumor was true that you three are women, and secondly I want you guys back."

Taiki opened her mouth to calmly decline his offer, but was cut off by Seiya from her place by the couch with her arms crossed. "Want us back for what?"

Taro turned around, smiling at the young raven-haired beauty and said,"Well, to sing as the Three Lights again of course. What do you think of that?"

Seiya looked thoughtful for a moment before oddly a smile came across her face and said as she uncrossed her arms,"That'd be great. I'm in. Bored around here."

Taiki looked at Seiya in shock, gaping at her leader before changing back to her usual calm behavior as Taro turned around to face her happily and said with a smile,"That's a great idea. We need to get back into the music business anyway."

Taro clapped his hands happily and said,"Arigato! We'll start recording in a few weeks and everything. Maybe a concert this week."

Seiya smiled and said,"We'll try that. Now go ahead and start planning."

Taro chuckled and said,"I will. I hope that you three still have it, especially you, Seiya. Anyway, ja ne!"

Seiya waved goodbye, carelessly walking into the kitchen as Taro lefted. "Are you sure about this, Seiya? You're still recovering and it's been 7 years since we sang."

Seiya shrugged, popping opening her soda and said before taking a sip,"Hai. Because I'm bored of just sitting around. Though Shrimpette might be pissed. Then again, she's always been a pussy."

Taiki shook her head at her leader's language, ignoring the slam of the door that indicated that Yaten was home and sighed, rubbing her temples.

Seiya said as she sticks her head out from inside of the kitchen,"Damn, Midget, you look as if a unicorn just pissed in your hair."

Yaten glared at Seiya as her younger companion took another sip of her soda and said,"Oh, shut the fuck up, Seiya!"

Taiki sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked into the living room to see a very annoyed and angry Yaten, who still had water dripping off of her hair from earlier when she had washed it in the fountain, and asked with concern,"Why are you back early? I thought that you were having Mai-."

Yaten sat down on the couch angrily said as she combed through her silver locks,"I almost got spotted by Usagi again today! She had an appointment there too! Why does fate hate us so much?"

Taiki sighed again, grabbing a towel from inside of the closet and said as she started drying off her silver-haired friend's hair,"Dunno. I guess that it's by concidence."

Seiya frowned, looking at her two older friends in confusion and said,"What are you guys talking about? Who or what is a Usagi? Do we know her? Is she an enemy?"

Yaten and Taiki looked up from their places on the couch, noticing how Seiya tensed up in a protective stance and had crushed her soda can.

Taiki said,"Well, she's an old friend of ours, demo we can't allow her-."

Yaten continued with annoyance,"...nosey ass to find us because of your condition."

Seiya's frown deepened before she shrugged and said with a smirk,"Demo, Shrimpette, get your bass guitar back out, we're singing again."

Yaten cried out in shock and anger,"WHAT?"

Seiya said bluntly,"We're singing again."

Yaten snapped around, looking at Taiki as if she were crazy and cried out,"How did you agree to this?"

Taiki shrugged and said,"We need the money, and Seiya wants us to do it because she's bored."

Seiya rolled her eyes when Yaten started to glare at her again with her iridescent eyes, adjusting her shirt as her belly ring dangled around with her movement and said,"Look, I'm seriously bored and I love to sing, write songs, and play music, so sue me if I want to renew our music career."

Yaten sighed and mumbled something about stupid roommates and crazy fans.

Seiya said,"Anyway, I'm going back to my room to meditate, so ja."

Seiya lefted the room, walking into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Usagi sighed, brushing her hair once she dried it off and sat down on her bed, looking at the picture of her and Seiya from his last visit to Earth as sadness overcame her.

'Oh, Seiya, I miss you so much. I'm so lonely now... I bet that you're happy on Kinmoku...'

Usagi looked away from the picture, wiping away a few stray tears before brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and picked up her cell phone from its place at her bedside, flipping it open before dialing a familiar phone number.

Meanwhile, Seiya opened her dark eyes to the sound of the phone ringing, getting up from her place on her bed with a confused and curious scowl on her face before making her way out of her room and down the hallway.

'That's odd. I wonder who's calling... Probably our manager.'

Seiya picked up the phone from its place on the table, pressing the "TALK" button and said with her sultry voice,"Moshi moshi?"

Usagi's eyes widened at the slightly familiar voice and cried out in shock that caused Seiya to cringe and become even more confused,"SEIYA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Who is this?"

Usagi's eyes widened as Seiya asked her that. Before she giggled and replied to say easily. "It's me, Seiya, stop fooling around. You know who I am."

Seiya frowned and replied,"Actually I don't and I'd like to know your name or else I'm hanging up."

Usagi frowned, hurt and worry etched on her face and said,"Demo it's me, Seiya. Remember you always called me Odango because of my hair."

Seiya shook her head and replied coldly,"No, I don't. So don't call here again, OK?"

Usagi's eyes widened as she protested with tears welling up in her eyes,"Demo, Seiya, it's me, U-."

"See ya."

CLICK

Usagi stared at her phone in disbelief, trying to understand why the dark blue-haired starlight was cold to her and curled up on her bed, breaking down with heavy sobs.

"So who called last night?"

Seiya opened her eyes, sitting her guitar down and replied,"Some girl who claimed that she knows me and that I used to call her 'Odango'."

Yaten's eyes widened, looking at an equally shocked Taiki, before turning back towards their obviously bored, yet confused leader.

Taiki shook her head, looking at Seiya disapprovingly and said,"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

Yaten rolled her eyes, sighing exaggeratedly and said,"Because that was Usagi and knowing how you currently are like now and knowing how Usagi is, you more less broke her heart."

Seiya asked,"So?"

Yaten said as she slammed her fist onto the table,"So more less you hurt her!"

Taiki sighed, grabbing onto Yaten's arm and said,"Now calm down, Yaten. She doesn't remember."

Yaten snatched her arm away, grabbing her purse and sunglasses from on top of the table angrily.

"BULLSHIT! You know that Usagi is probably hurting because of HER!" snapped Yaten, glaring at Seiya with a flick of her wrist in disgust towards Seiya.

Taiki protested,"Give her time. She's still-."

Yaten snapped around, glaring at Taiki and said,"No! I've about had it! Seiya's a crazy ass bitch now with no emotions! And I'm fucking tired of it, so see ya later!"

Taiki watched sadly as Yaten walked out the door, sighing when the sound of the door slamming echoed in their apartment.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? What's Yaten's problem?"

Taiki turned around, looking at a confused, yet slightly concerned Seiya and said,"It's nothing to worry about. Just a disagreement. Want some tea?"

'Why is Seiya being so cruel to me? Did I do something wrong? I wonder if Taiki and Yaten are back with her.'

A depressed Usagi sniffled, walking down the street as she continued to replay Seiya's words in her head:

"Who is this?"

"Actually I don't and I'd like to know your name or else I'm hanging up."

"No, I don't. So don't call here again, OK?"

"See ya."

Usagi bursted into tears again, sobbing without noticing a certain silver-haired woman coming in her direction.

'Stupid amneisa. I wish that the OLD, LOVESICK Seiya was back! Man I hate this situation! Stupid stupid STUPID!'

Yaten sighed, adjusting her sunglasses while trying to cover up her bared cleavage a bit more. Before she collided with a certain blonde-haired beauty.

"ITAI! Gomen nasai! It was my fault!"

Yaten got back up, sighing in annoyance as the stranger bowed to her and said with a wave of her hand,"It's no big deal. Just don't let it happen again."

Usagi retrieved the woman's sunglasses from the ground, hand them back to her and replied as she looked up the stranger for the first time,"Gomen nasai, I'm such a-YATEN-KUN!"

Iridescent green eyes looked into azure blue ones in shock and horror as Yaten snatched her sunglasses from Usagi's grasp, turning around sharply and said,"Who's Yaten? Never heard of her. You must have me mistaken."

Usagi grabbed onto Yaten's wrist, looking hopefully and pleadingly at her as the silver-haired girl struggled against her grip and replied,"Yaten-kun, you know that I know that it's you. No one else has silver hair like you do around here. So can you please at least talk to me?"

Yaten stopped struggling, sighing as she turned around to face Usagi once the petite blonde had let go of her and said,"What do you want?"

Usagi looked into Yaten's eyes, tears welling up in her eyes and asked,"How's Seiya and Taiki?"

Yaten flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied,"They're fine. Enjoying life."

Usagi looked down at her hands as she murmured,"Oh, ok."

Yaten said,"But since you're done with the questions, I'd better be going now." Then she made a move to leave when Usagi cried out,"Matte!"

Yaten turned around to see a broken Usagi crying silently, looking into pleading, sad eyes as the blonde asked in a whisper,"Can I go with you?"

Yaten scowled, opening her mouth to say 'no' when the blonde-haired beauty pleaded,"Please, Yaten-kun, I just want to see how you guys are now since 7 years ago... Please."

Yaten sighed, rubbing her temple before taking Usagi's hand into hers and started to walk back to the apartment.

"Let's go. Taiki would be happy to see ya. Seiya's asleep right now."

Usagi smiled happily, following after the silver-haired girl to the Three Lights's apartment.

"You're back, Yaten. How was your wa-?"

Taiki stopped mid-sentence as her eyes landed on a certain blonde, looking at Yaten in confusion and slight anger.

Yaten rolled her eyes and said,"Don't give me that look, Taiki. She begged me to."

Taiki sighed, shaking her head at Yaten's usual attitude and said to Usagi with a smile,"It's nice seeing you again, Tsukino-san."

Usagi smiled back at Taiki, hugging her as she said happily,"It's nice seeing you too, Taiki-san. I missed you guys."

Taiki pulled away from Usagi and said,"Anyway, Yaten and I need to talk about something real quick. Would you like some tea?"

"HAI!"

Yaten rolled her eyes back at Taiki from the look she was giving her and said over her shoulder as she followed Taiki into the kitchen,"Be right back. Go ahead and make yourself at home."

Usagi nodded her head, looking around at the everything in the living and walked over to a framed picture on the table, picking it up.

It was a picture of Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya doing their own poses as they smiled happily at the camera while standing in front of the Kinmokian palace.

Usagi smiled, trailing her finger over the picture before sitting it back down on the table and looked at a huge book labeled "Seiya's Song Book".

Usagi raised an eyebrow, reaching a hand out to pick it up for a better look when the smell of lilac reached her nose. Smiling, Usagi made a move to turn around to greet Seiya when she finds herself being roughly shoved into the wall in one swift moment, before a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her neck.

Usagi looked up terrified and shocked into midnight blue eyes, gasping for air as Seiya's hands tightened around her neck and struggled against her grasp. Her eyes widening when the dark blue-haired girl asked in a deadly voice.

"Who are you?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"S-S-Seiya... p-p-please let m-m-me go... I c-c-can't breathe," gasped Usagi as she desperately tried to pry Seiya's hands from around her neck.

Seiya's eyes narrowed more, glaring down at the blonde beauty and said,"After you tell me who you are. So I'll ask again and this is the last time. Who. Are. You?"

Usagi continued to gasp for air as Seiya's hands tightened around her neck more, her eyelids starting to grow heavy and gasped out,"I-It's m-m-me... U-U-U-Usagi T-T-Tsukino."

Seiya looked into Usagi's tear-filled eyes, her eyes softening to her own confusion and lets go of Usagi.

Usagi fell onto the floor, gasping for air as she held onto her neck and started to sob.

"Usagi? Why does that sound familiar?"

Usagi looked up at Seiya in confusion and shock, finally catching her breath and said,"Nani?"

Seiya took Usagi's hands in hers, helping her up and said,"Well, Taiki and Yaten mentioned you a couple of times since we've been Earth, so you must be a friend of ours."

Usagi flinched away from Seiya's touch when the bluenette brushed aside her hair to see the damage that she had caused to her neck, looking at Seiya as Seiya drew away from her.

Seiya smiled sadly, looking down at her feet as guilt, hurt, and shame started to develop within her and said quietly,"Seems like I took it too far with trying to strangle you to death. Gomen nasai. I didn't know that you were a friend of ours."

Seiya sighed, looking up at Usagi and shrugged.

Usagi looked at Seiya in confusion, a frown etched on her face and said,"Demo don't you rem-?"

Seiya continued with a smirk on her face,"...remember me? Iie, gomen ne I don't. It's been like that since I woke up from a coma a few months ago. Taiki and Yaten have been taking care of me since."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock and horror, watching as the starlight let out a sad, sarcastic laugh and said,"Demo ho-?"

Seiya shook her head and said,"I seriously don't know. Yaten and Taiki keep on calling it 'amnesia'. Demo since then I can't help, but to be defensive around people I don't know that I ju..."

Seiya looked away from Usagi's saddened, but understanding eyes and said,"Gomen nasai again if I have scared you in a way. Reflexes."

Usagi smiled reassuringly at Seiya, taking her hand in hers and said,"Daijobu, Seiya. I understand. Don't worry it wasn't your fault."

Seiya sighed once again, turning her intense gaze back onto the petite blonde in front of her and said,"Demo in a way, I seem to be comfortable with you. It's odd. Demo you seem to be... alluring to me in a way or something."

Usagi frowned and asked,"What do you mean?"

Seiya cupped Usagi's cheek, looking into her eyes with longing to her own shock and whispered seductively as she leaned forward to brush her lips against Usagi's,"You seem to be someone I have lo-."

"SEIYA!"

Usagi looked at Yaten and Taiki, who had just entered to room with a tray of pastries and tea, with widened eyes.

Seiya turned around with her trademark smirk on her face, looking at Yaten and Taiki in amusement and said,"Nani? I just woke up from my nap to find a pretty girl here. Can't a girl greet her guests?"

Yaten rolled her eyes, gesturing to Usagi's neck and said,"Not if you were trying to strangle them to death!"

Taiki sighed, setting the tray down on the table and said as she sat down,"This is not the time you two, now sit down."

Seiya continued to smirk, turning and said over shoulder as she made her way to the door,"Nah! Going out for a run! Have fun! It was fun meeting ya, Usagi."

Usagi blushed when Seiya winked at her, sitting down on the couch as the sound of the door slamming echoed in the room.

"So you know about her condition now, ne?"

Usagi looked up to see Taiki taking a sip of her tea, nodding as sadness and worry flashed within her eyes and said,"Hai, I do. How did she end up in a coma?"

Yaten rolled her eyes, sighing and said,"Well, we were attacked by these three women who seemed to have known us..."

Taiki continued,"And she ended up being thrown into a couple of trees, putting her in a coma for a couple of weeks..."

Usagi said sadly as she looked at the picture of Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya from earlier,"And losted her memories... How horrible... No wonder Seiya didn't recognize me... Demo I must admit, you guys..."

Yaten narrowed her iridescent green eyes and said annoyed,"We what?"

Usagi smiled at the two starlights, gesturing to the bodies and said,"Look different from seven years ago, demo you're both still beautiful."

Taiki and Yaten both have gotten curvier, taller, and seem to have highlights in their hair.

Yaten was wearing a green puffy-sleeved shirt with a sharp 'V' neckline that dipped down, showing her black lacey bra, a pair of jean shorts that went mid-thigh, a pair of black ankle length boots, and a silver charm bracelet around her right wrist.

Taiki had on a dark purple sleeveless blouse that had two buttons undone, showing her cleavage, black dress pants, black high heeled-shoes, and another earring on the top of her left ear.

Yaten flipped her hair over her shoulder and said,"Of course we do. It's been seven years."

Usagi giggled, watching as Taiki rolled her eyes at Yaten's statement and looked at her watch, getting up.

"I must be going now. I need to work tomorrow."

Taiki nodded her head in understanding, getting up to follow Usagi to the door and said,"Okay, demo don't tell anybody else about us being back nor about Seiya's condition, OK? We don't need that, especially right now."

Usagi nodded her head, smiling as she stood in the hallway and said,"I promise. It was nice seeing you two again. Ja ne."

Taiki grabbed onto Usagi's hand gently as she cried out once she remembered an important event,"Matte! Here. It's this Friday."

Usagi looked down at her hand to see a backstage pass and a concert ticket in her hand for the Three Lights, looking back up to smile at Taiki before hugging her and said,"Arigato! I will be there. Demo got to go now, so ja ne, Taiki-san, Yaten-kun." She waved at Yaten, turning around and walked down the hallway with Taiki closing the door behind her.

Usagi sighed, sitting down on her bed and took out her cell phone, scrolling down her contacts.

'Hopefully, she'll know what to do to help Seiya with her condition. I just hope that she does. I don't want Seiya to live like this...'

Usagi pressed "TALK" on her cell phone once finding the name that she was looking for, listening to the phone ringing, until a woman's soft, but slightly tired voice answered with:

"Moshi moshi?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ami Mizuno sat at her desk, studying about different phobias for an upcoming test and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Ami sighed, closing her textbook and ran a hand through her blue locks, turning her attention onto a picture of her, Usagi, and the other Inner Senshi.

'I wonder how you're doing now, minna... Usagi-chan, I miss you a lot. Are you okay? Are you happy? I hope that you've found love again.'

Ami lets out another sigh, getting up to go and get some tea for herself when her cell phone started to ring.

Frowning, Ami looked at her cell phone on her desktop, picking it up as she thought'I wonder who's calling me at this time of day."

Then pressed the 'TALK' button, putting it to her ear and said,"Moshi moshi?"

"Ami-chan?"

Blue eyes widened in shock at the sound of her old friend's voice and said questionally,"Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, it's me, demo I need some advice about something."

Ami frowned and asked as she sat down on her bed,"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"Iie, demo I've got a friend who was put in a coma and has awakened, demo she has no memory of anything at all. So what should I do to help her?"

Ami said,"Well, I will help her by easing her up a little to make her comfortable around me and help her slowly regain her memories without forcing them because it could cause her to become hostile or mistrustful of her own judgment, leading to possible unstability physically and insanity mentally."

Silence, then,"Okay. Arigato for the advice, Ami-chan. Got to go now. Have to work tomorrow. Come visit soon, onegai. Miss you. Ja ne."

Ami frowned, looking at her phone after Usagi had hung up. Shrugging, Ami walked out of her dorm room to get some fresh jasmine tea.

"Why are you up so early, Shrimpette? Didn't get laid last night?"

Yaten's eyebrow twitched as she turned around to glare at Seiya. "For your fucking information, you dyke, I am up early because of YOU! We have rehearsals today, remember?"

Seiya giggled. "Oh do we? Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Then she started to walk out of the apartment to get into their van.

Taiki sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat her book down and yanked Seiya back by her shirt. "Not like that, Seiya. You look like a-."

Yaten snickered, smirking at an annoyed Seiya. "A prostitute."

Seiya snorted, glaring at Yaten as she said crossly,"Well at least I don't look like a stripper today, Yaten."

Yaten narrowed her eyes at Seiya, getting up from her place at the dinner table and asked,"What did you call me?"

Seiya smirked at Yaten."You heard me. Demo now that we're done, let's go, ."

Yaten covered her ears as Seiya continued to say her name in a high-pitched voice. Crying out in annoyance as Seiya continued a bit longer, she yelled in annoyance and irritation,"Would you shut up? Shut the fuck up! That's just annoying as hell! You know that I hate it when you do that!"

Seiya smiled, leaning forward to be face to face with Yaten as she continued,"Yatttteeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn..."

"Stop it! Stop it! JUST STOP IT! SHUT THE HELL UP, SEIYA!"

"...nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

Taiki rolled her eyes again, rubbing her temples in annoyance at her comrades' childish behaviors at the same time someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" called Taiki, relieved to get away from Seiya and Yaten as she made her way to the door.

Opening it, Taiki smiled down at Usagi. "Ohayo, Tsukino-san. O genki desu ka?"

Usagi smiled up at Taiki, hugging her and replied,"Genki desu, Taiki-san. Demo where's Seiya and Yaten-kun?"

Taiki gestured to the kitchen doorway, sighing tiredly."In there. They're acting like children as usual. Dunno what to do with them sometimes. Demo one second."

Taiki looked over her shoulder. "Seiya! Yaten! Get in here! We're leaving now!"

An irritated Yaten and a smirking Seiya walked out of the kitchen.

Seiya smiled at Usagi, looking her up and down."I see that my beautiful butterfly's back for me. Pleased to see you again, lover..." said Seiya, winking at a blushing Usagi as Yaten and Taiki rolled their eyes at their leader's flirtatious behavior.

"Anou... Ohayo, Seiya." replied Usagi, looking Seiya up and down.

Seiya had on a red blouse that was slightly unbuttoned to show the silver necklace around her with a star pendant on it, black leather plants, black knee length boots, and a couple of rings on her fingers, including her usual earrings.

"Anyway, let's go before we're late to rehearsals."

Taking Usagi's hand, Seiya led her out of the apartment with Yaten and Taiki following behind her.

'What have I gotten myself into. Seiya's chest is...'

Usagi blushed some more, looking at the younger girl's exposed chest that was covered by a black lace bra as she stretched.

Seiya smirked at Usagi, putting her hands on her hips while leaning to the side a little. "Like what you see?" asked Seiya, winking and giggled as Usagi blushed some more.

"Okay! Okay! Time to start rehearsal! Hopefully, the Three Lights still have it," called Taro, gesturing for Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya to get on stage.

Seiya picked up her water bottle, taking another sip before sitting it beside Usagi. "Wish me luck," said Seiya, following Yaten and Taiki onto the stage and positioned herself in between Yaten and Taiki.

"Ready? A one, and a two, and a three..."

Usagi yelped in surprise when music started to play, watching as Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya bought their microphones up to their mouths to start singing.

Yume no naka de nando mo  
>Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita<br>Sukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni  
>Suikomarete iku<p>

Kimi no naka de madoromu  
>Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou<br>Aa itsu made mo samenaide to  
>Tsuraku sakebu no sa<p>

Mune no oku no takanari kara  
>Jibun de mo honki to shiru<br>Setsunasugite modokashikute  
>Akiramekirenai<p>

Motto deai ga hayakereba to  
>Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru<p>

Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e  
>Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai<p>

Asayake ni terasareta  
>Kimi no egao mabushisugite<br>Kono mama fukairi shite iku  
>Jibun ga kowai yo<p>

Fui ni naru PHS ga  
>Futari no kyori hiraku yo<br>Tomodachi da to ii hito da to  
>Warikirenakute<p>

Kinou anna ni yasashikute mo  
>Ima goro aitsu no ude no naka...<p>

Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e  
>Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai<p>

Motto deai ga hayakereba to  
>Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru<p>

(Todokanu Omoi ~ Three Lights)

Taro shook his head as everyone applauded, motioning for everyone to be quiet and looked up at the Three Lights. "That was great, demo you maybe should do... I don't know... more songs on your own and try to make your songs not sound like you're lesbians or something, OK? Your voices still sound like sirens."

Seiya smiled, putting her hands on her hips and said,"Will do since I have a whole book of songs."

Taro smiled, clapping his hands. "That's great. Let me hear some of it."

Seiya shook her head, oblivious to the crew members drooling or gawking over the sight of her chest as her blouse fell open a little from her stance. "Not yet. Saving a couple of them up for future concerts. Demo Yaten has one. Don't you, Yaten?"

Yaten rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Of course I do. Demo I'm not sharing any of them."

"Fine. Be that way... ..."

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT HER THE FUCK UP?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNN... RRRRRRR... YAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEENNNNNN!"

Usagi, Taro, and Taiki sighed, sweatdropping as Yaten tried to choke Seiya to death with her hands, but Seiya kept on dodging her.

"Are you ready?"

Seiya turned away from the mirror to look at Usagi, smirking as she wrapped an arm around Usagi as she looked down at her seductively. "Always. Though I might be more ready if you were to give me a good luck kiss."

Usagi blushed furiously."Anou..."

Yaten smacked Seiya upside the head, glaring at her as she yelled at her,"Get your head on the game and not what's going on with your pussy, you pussy popping thunder-."

Taiki sighed, rubbing her temple in annoyance as Usagi blushed some more. "Please, Yaten, don't go there. You're going to get Seiya started."

"But it's not my fault that she's a thunder cunt that rides-."

"Oh shut up, Shrimpette. You're just jealous about me having better boobs and an actual ass unlike you."

"Oh please! Yours jiggle too much! Mine are better!"

Seiya lets go of Usagi, waving a hand carelessly with a bored sigh. "Whatever you say, you sawed-off piece of shit. Though mine are bigger, rounder, and softer."

"Well at least mine aren't-."

Taiki cried out angrily, gesturing to Usagi. "Would you two act your age for once? We've got a concert to do right now! No time for your childishness! And you're making Tsukino-san uncomfortable."

Seiya sighed, kissing Usagi's cheek and apologized,"Gomen nasai."

Usagi blushed a little, catching of scent of lilac coming off of Seiya. "Daijobu."

"Anyway, let's go. Time to rock Juuban once again."

Then Seiya walked out of the room with Taiki and Yaten following behind her.

"Do you suppose that it's a good idea that those two start hanging with each other again?" asked a worried Yaten quietly, sending a worried look to their leader as they made their way down the tunnel.

"Dunno. We'll have to see. Demo for now, let's sing."

Yaten nodded her head, following Taiki and Seiya onto the stage as the crowd started to get wild.

"TAIKI!"

"YATEN I LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

"MARRY ME SEIYA!"

Seiya smiled at the crowd, clutching her microphone and shouted into it,"It's great to see you guys again! Arigato for coming! Now it's time to start this party!" Then she, Taiki, and Yaten started to sing.

Search for your love...  
>Search for your love, search for your love...<p>

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
>Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi<br>Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight) Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
>Kuyashi namida koraeta dake Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweetheart)<p>

Search for your love, sora no suishou Search for your love, nakanaide kure Search for your love, hontou wa Dakishimetai no sa

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
>Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)<br>Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess) Boku no purinsesu

Kotaete, answer for me  
>Ima sugu, answer for me<br>Kotaete, answer for me  
>Yasashiku, answer for me<p>

Usagi watched from the side of the stage as the Three Lights started to sing "Nagreboshi He", smiling at how much more powerful Seiya's voice was than before and closed her eyes, listening to Seiya's voice.

Tooi yozora kakenuketeku  
>Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima<br>Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight) Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
>Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa<br>Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweetheart)

Search for your love, gin no unabara Search for your love, fune wa tadayou Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni

Nagasarete yuku  
>Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)<br>Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
>Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess) Boku no purinsesu<p>

Kotaete, answer for me  
>Ima sugu, answer for me<br>Kotaete, answer for me  
>Yasashiku, answer for me<p>

Kotaete, answer for me  
>Ima sugu, answer for me<br>Kotaete, answer for me  
>Yasashiku, answer for me...<p>

(Nagreboshi He ~ Three Lights)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

2 weeks later, the sound of the guitar playing filled the Three Lights's apartment before a voice accompanied it.

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a soul<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights alone<br>'Cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I I look at you<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I I look at you

"Seiya, do you realize that your voice is vibrating off the walls?"

Seiya stopped playing her guitar, looking up to see Yaten and Taiki standing in the doorway of the hallway and shrugged. "It isn't my fault that my voice is unusually stronger than the both of yours put together."

Yaten rolled her eyes, snorting. "Oh please, I rather be a tenor than an alto like you. You sing too damn high."

"You're just jealous as usual that I have 4 octaves compared to you."

Taiki sighed, rolling her eyes and said before Yaten could come up with an insult,"Quit it you two. Too early in the morning. Demo, Seiya?"

Seiya looked up from strumming her guitar, looking at Taiki in confusion. "Nani?"

"What's the name of that song that you were singing?"

Seiya shrugged, gesturing to her head. "I don't know. It's just been floating in my head, just like another one is. Demo I can't grasp that one just yet, though it sounds familiar to me in a way." Then she shrugged again, strumming her guitar thoughtfully.

Yaten rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch and said in annoyance,"Well then, go ahead and get whatever songs of yours that are stuck in your head out. Don't want to hear you sing all day long."

Seiya sighed again, playing her guitar again and started to sing once again.

I'm trying not to pretend, It won't happen again and again like that.  
>I never thought it would end, 'cause you got up in my head, in my head like that.<br>And made me happy, baby, love is crazy,  
>So amazing, but it's changing, rearranging,<br>I don't think I can take anymore

"Yeah. I was right. It was Seiya in here, shrieking her brains out as if she's having sex in here."

Seiya glared at Yaten, clenching her teeth. "What did you say, you piece of shit?"

Yaten smirked at Seiya, twirling a lock of silver hair between her fingers. "You heard me, you little banshee."

Seiya sat down her guitar, raising a fist to Yaten's face threateningly. "Say that again. I dare you. Go ahead. I'll kick your ass all the way back up to your momma's pussy, you little hussy!"

"Hussy? Who in the hell are you calling a hussy? At least I'm not gay!"

"Oh shut up unless you want a fucking black eye!"

"Go ahead so that I can make you as short as me!"

"Oh please, you can't make anybody as short as you, you little-."

Someone knocked on the door. Taiki sighed in relief, walking to the door and opened it to reveal Usagi, who had a bag from Crown.

Taiki smiled down at the blonde, moving aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. "Ohayo, Tsukino-san. What brings you here?"

Usagi blushed, shuffling her feet nervously. "Anou, I wanted to have breakfast with Seiya."

Seiya smiled at Usagi, getting up and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Hmm, really? You came back for me? Oh how about a good morning kiss for breakfast instead from the pretty girl, ne?"

Usagi blushed some more, feeling Seiya's soft lips brush against her left cheek.

Yaten rolled her eyes, getting up and tugged Seiya away from Usagi. "Would you quit that? She's obviously not interested in you in THAT way, so quit flirting and being a hentai, and take a fucking shower at least."

"After your short ass goes away so that my Odango and I could have some alone time!"

Seiya cringed afterwards, clutching her head in pain.

Usagi's eyes widened, looking at Seiya in shock. "What did you just call me?"

Seiya lets go of her head, scowling at a bewildered Taiki, Yaten, and Usagi and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you guys doing? If you want to stare at me, just take a fucking picture. Geez. I swear." Then she walked out of the room.

"She must be getting figments of her memories again."

Usagi frowned, looking at Taiki in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yaten sighed, running a hand through her hair and explained,"Well, she's been like this since she woken up and certain memories attend to come back to her for a moment, demo she forgets them afterwards as if she were dreaming or something."

Usagi glanced over at the hallway where Seiya had disappeared off to, sadness etched on her face. "So that was one of her moments, ne?"

Taiki looked down sadly, looking back up at Usagi with sympathy and replied,"I'm afraid so."

Usagi sighed sadly, determination soon took the place of her sadness. "I'll try my best to help her to remember everything. Don't want to see her like this any longer."

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other worriedly as they both thought 'If only she knew...'

Yaten said,"Anyway, we've gotta go. I have a photoshoot, and Taiki has a signing. So watch Seiya, though beware of her other moments."

Usagi frowned, tilting her head to the side as she asked,"What other moments?"

Taiki explained,"Well, Seiya tends to... have these moments where she zones completely out into her mind and if we were to mess with her, she tries to either kill us or just randomly cries."

Usagi looked down at her feet, her eyes showing sadness and sympathy as she said to herself mostly,"Poor Seiya..."

Yaten and Taiki sighed, before Taiki gave Usagi some money, causing Usagi to look up at them in shock.

"For food and anything else. We'll be right back between 6 and 8," said Taiki, following Yaten out of the apartment before Usagi could protest.

Usagi looked down at her hand, then back up and sighed, sitting down on the couch before turning on the TV.

"So tell me about yourself since I don't remember you really, though in a way I remember that you have a beautiful smile and always smelled like strawberries and vanilla."

Usagi jumped onto her feet with a yelp, snapping around to see Seiya leaning against the door frame with a red rose in her hand as she looked at it thoughtfully.

"Seiya? When did you get out of the shower?" asked a slightly confused Usagi, tilting her head to the side as the dark-haired light placed the rose back inside a nearby vase once smelling it.

Seiya turned her dark intense gaze on Usagi, crossing her arms as she made her way over to the couch to sit next to Usagi. "A few minutes ago. Demo you didn't respond to my request of telling me about yourself," said Seiya, looking up at Usagi as her wet hair shone in the light, showing how blue it was compared to the blackness it seems to always hold.

'It's like the night sky...' thought Usagi in bewilderment, taking a few strands of Seiya's hair in her hand. Then she said when she noticed the look that Seiya was giving her,"Well, my name is Usagi Tsukino. I am 24-years-old like you. We went to the same high school last time you were here. We are best friends. And I am also a sailor senshi known as Sailor Moon."

Seiya frowned, looking at Usagi in amusement and bewilderment as the blonde continued to play with her hair. "Demo how? I don't remember ever leaving Kinmoku, except for a few months ago."

Usagi looked at Seiya in surprise, sadness overwhelming her heart again. "You don't?"

Seiya shook her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Iie, I don't. And I just hate the fact that I'm hurting you, and don't say that you're not since I can see it in your eyes."

"Demo, Seiya, I-."

Seiya shook her head again, looking to her hands. "Demo I seem to remember you in a way. You're always there in my dreams and you shine so brightly. So pure and warm," said Seiya, looking back up at a shock Usagi, taking her hands into hers.

"Seiya, I-," said Usagi, a tear trailing down her face.

Seiya said,"Don't worry. I am just crazy. I swear that I'm not good enough to be anything else other than be the leader of the Sailor Starlights, Princess Kakyuu's protector, and a trained killer. I've always used to wonder why I'm unable to love an-."

Seiya was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

Seiya sighed, taking it out and read the text message, smirking to Usagi's confusion. "Come on. I have to go to the recording studio today. I'll wow ya with my sexy voice once again," said Seiya, taking Usagi's hand and led her out of the apartment.

A hour later, Usagi asked once taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake,"So, Seiya, how old were you when you learned how to sing?"

Seiya shrugged, continuing to drive. "I was 6 years old, demo I didn't learn it. It came naturally."

Usagi said,"Okay. Demo when did you become a sailor senshi if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I think I was about 8 and a half years old," said Seiya, making a left turn.

Usagi nodded her head in understanding, looking out of the window at the rain sadly.

Seiya looked over at Usagi, her eyes filling with sadness and guilt at how sad Usagi was and was about to reach a hand to grasp her hand for comfort, until a sharp pain shot through her head.

Then, Seiya cringed, holding her head in pain.

Usagi gaped at Seiya, her eyes widening in horror and surprise as she grabbed onto the steering wheel. "What's wrong, Seiya? SEIYA!" cried Usagi in alarm, trying to steer the car back onto the right side.

Seiya whimpered, panting heavily as she held her head.

*flash*

"Am I good enough?"

*flash*

"Odango..."

*flash*

Usagi cried out again, using one hand to try and calm Seiya. "Seiya, what's wrong? Seiya, please answer me! Seiya, we-."

The sound of a truck horn cut Usagi off mid-sentence, causing Usagi's eyes to widen in shock and horror.

Usagi opened her mouth to let out another cry, followed by another sound before Seiya's world went blank.

"SEIYA!"

CRASH!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know, demo keep icing her down. She's burning up."

"I am, Taiki. Demo don't you think we should... oh I don't know... PUT RESTRAINTS ON HER!"

Sigh. "We can't do that, or else she'll panic. You should know that from last time."

Snort, followed by an annoyed huff,"Well excuse me if I'm the only one who remembers that our sister is... oh I don't know... I psychotic, hostile bitch bent on beating the hell out of us whenever she feels the need to!"

"Demo she doesn't know any better from her condition since she doesn't remember anything about us really, so be patient and ice her down before her body goes into shock from the heat like before."

Sigh. "Fine. I will. Demo don't try to ask me for help if she gets grabby again and starts strangling your ass with her bare hands, or even bites your ear off."

"Yaten..."

Another sigh. "Fine, I'll try to behave. Though if she's bent on killing us, you're going first."

Seiya groaned, shifting a little from her place on her bed.

Taiki and Yaten turned around to face Seiya, watching as the youngest Light sat up slowly in bed.

"About time that you woke up. Had us worried sick," said Yaten, dabbing her bandaged head with a wet rag.

Seiya groaned, opening her dark eyes. "What happened?"

Taiki smiled down at Seiya, brushing her hair from her face. "You and Tsukino-san were in a car accident on your way to the music studio. It's been 5 days."

Seiya's eyes widened as she snapped up in to a sitting position, ignoring her body's protest from the movement. "ODANGO? Where is she? Is she ok? Please tell me!"

Taiki pushed Seiya back onto the bed and said soothingly,"Calm down. She's alright. She's in my room, asleep. Just a mild concussion and a couple of bruises and cuts."

Seiya sat up again as she looked worriedly at her door. "Demo can I see her? It's my fault most likely from these weird... flashbacks coming to me when I was with Usagi... From where I don't know."

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other worriedly, a slight feeling of dread coming to them as they thought 'Seiya must be remembering her time with Usagi... This isn't good/we're in deep shit...' Then they turned their attention back onto their injured, but confused best friend as she looked at them.

Seiya said,"So, can I?"

Taiki nodded her head, taking out 2 pills from her pocket before handing them to Seiya. "Hai, demo take your pills first."

Seiya popped the pills into her mouth, getting up from her bed and lefted the room.

Yaten looked at Taiki, closing the door behind Seiya. "She's remembering her unrequited love for Usagi, isn't she?"

Taiki sighed, shaking her head as she sat down on Seiya's bed. "I don't know. Demo oddly she's starting to have those types of attacks more often than before since Usagi came back into her life."

Yaten crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall as she raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "So we need to start monitoring again, ne?"

"Hai. For her sake. We don't want her going down that road again."

"Usagi?"

No answer.

Seiya sighed, kneeling down at Usagi's bedside and grasped her hand, kissing it. "Hopefully, you'll be okay, Usagi. I won't forgive myself if something bad were to have to you because of me," said Seiya, brushing a few strands of golden hair away from Usagi's peaceful, angelic face with her free hand.

"I promise that I'll always protect no matter what."

*Flash*

"I promised that I'll protect you no matter what..."

*Flash*

Seiya sighed, shaking her head to clear it as she thought 'What was that all about? It seemed as if I've said that before... Demo who?'

Then her vision started to blur as dizziness started to take over her body before her world went black.

Usagi woke up with a groan, looking around the darkened room as she tried to gather her thoughts.

'Where am I? What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?'

Usagi clenched her head as pain shot through it as if she had been kicked in it a thousand times, cringing before she gasped when realization dawned on her.

'The car accident! Where's Seiya?'

Usagi looked around frantically, her eyes landing on the sleeping form of Seiya Kou at her bedside and ran her fingers through Seiya's hair.

'I wonder if she's okay. Her head's bandaged up... Taiki must've done it... Poor Seiya...'

Seiya leaned into Usagi's touch as Usagi continued to stroke her hair, sighing. "Odango..." whispered Seiya to Usagi's surprise and bewilderment.

"Seiya?" said Usagi, waiting for the dark-haired starlight to wake up.

No reaction, just the rise and fall of Seiya's chest.

Usagi smiled, kissing Seiya's cheek and got up, walking out of the room while closing the door behind her.

"Look who's finally up. The one called Sailor Moon," said Yaten, snickering from her place on the couch.

Taiki looked at Usagi with concern and worry, examining her closely for any more injuries despite Usagi's slight blush. "Daijobu? Where's Seiya?"

Usagi stopped blushing and replied,"Daijobu. And she's asleep."

Taiki watched as Usagi sat down on the couch and asked,"Need some more painkillers? Some tea?"

"Iie, don't worry, Taiki-san. I'm fine," reassured Usagi tiredly, sighing as she laid down on the couch.

"Demo how did Seiya's attacks happened again today within 2 hours?" asked Yaten, het arms crossed across her chest.

Usagi shook her head, clutching it as she winced. "I don't know. We were heading to the recording studio and it was raining. Demo Seiya was driving and out of nowhere she started to hold her head in her hands from pain, and I tried to calm her down, demo she seemed to not have heard me as if she wasn't there."

Usagi lets out a sob, the scene replaying in her mind. "I was so scared. I was so hopelesss, and she was so helpless."

Usagi sniffled, brushing a lock of golden hair from her face. "Why Seiya? Why?" cried Usagi, sobbing some more as Taiki rubbed her back to calm her down.

Yaten rolled her eyes, sighing in irritation despite how her internal sympathy for Usagi. "Stop crying. It wasn't your fault. You and Seiya are fine. Don't worry. It isn't like Seiya's dead."

Usagi looked up, sniffling with tears welled up within her blue eyes. "Demo sh-."

"Iie, it isn't. So stop blaming yourself since Seiya's awake now," said Yaten crossly.

Usagi frowned, sitting up and looked up to see Seiya standing in the hallway.

"You page me?"

Yaten snorted, rolling her eyes and got up. "In your dreams. Now time for Taiki and I to finally sleep. Had us up worried about you two..."

Taiki sighed, shaking her head as Yaten continued to complain and followed her out of the room.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Usagi looked at Seiya in surprise when she noticed that the attractive bluenette was sitting next to her now. "Anou... I'm feeling good. U?"

Seiya snorted, chuckling. "Good, though I still feel as if I've been hit by a truck or something. Demo shouldn't you be resting?"

Usagi shook her head rapidly, feeling Seiya's worried dark blue eyes boring a hole into her soul. "Iie! I should be asking YOU that. Demo do you feel dizzy?"

Seiya shook her head, smiling reassuringly at Usagi and said,"Iie, I'm fine. Demo have you eaten anything?"

Usagi shook her head, her stomach growling and blushed. "Iie. Demo I can heat up our breakfast if you want."

Seiya smiled at Usagi, giggling a little. "That'll be good. Don't want to starve to death because of Taiki not feeding us anything."

"Okay. I'll be right back with our breakfast, "said Usagi with a giggle, getting up and made a move to walk into the kitchen when two strong, yet loving arms wrapped around her waist in a warm embrace as hot moisture made contact with her skin.

"Seiya?" said Usagi when she turned around in the embrace, watching as the suddenly broken starlight cried silently into her shirt-clad stomach and stroked Seiya's hair.

"Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Don't leave me onegai," whispered Seiya brokenly over and over again, tightening her embrace around Usagi's waist.

"Seiya?"

"Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have. Gomen nasai," Seiya repeatedly said, sobbing.

Meanwhile, Taiki and Yaten looked at each other with worry after watching their friend break down in her love's arms.

"What should we do? They seem to be getting too close to each like before," asked a worried Yaten, brushing her unbound hair from her face as she looked up at Taiki in concern for Seiya.

Taiki sighed, leaning against the wall. " I guess that we have to try and pry them away from each other again like before."

"She's going to hate us, isn't she?" asked Yaten, watching as Seiya tightened her embrace around Usagi's waist.

Taiki nodded her head silently, feeling Yaten's arm around her shoulders. "She will and I don't think that she'll forgive us this time... not like before ..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

One week later:

"Are you sure about this?" asked a worried Yaten, watching as Seiya slepted peacefully in her bed.

Taiki nodded her head, holding up a container of pills. "Yes. This will help."

Yaten sighed, clearing her throat. "SEIYA! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR PILLS"

Seiya groaned, opening her dark eyes. "Why now? Too early."

Taiki walked over to Seiya, sitting next to her and handed her two pills. "Here. Take these."

"But what are these for?" asked Seiya suspiciously, noticing some strange emotions dance within Taiki's eyes.

Taiki shrugged, smiling despite how guilty she felt about what she and Yaten were doing. "They're for your head injury. Now take them."

Seiya nodded her head, popping the pills into her mouth.

Taiki got up, running a hand through her hair and turned towards Yaten. "Watch Seiya while I go see our manager about our next concert."

"But why do I-?"

Taiki looked into Yaten's eyes, understanding passing between them. "You know exactly why."

Seiya scowled at the way the two were acting, laying on her bed as she watched Taiki and Yaten talk to each other with boredom.

"Fine. But you have to bring me some more cavier. We're all out," replied Yaten.

"I will. Anyway, see you two in a couple of hours," said Taiki as she walked out of the room.

Seiya sighed, rolling her eyes as she held one of her pillows to her chest. "You can go now. I'm planning on going back to sleep anyway. I don't need your funky perfume and morning breath giving me another headache than I already had right now, dwarf."

Yaten glared at Seiya, opening her mouth to threaten her when she felt a familiar light and heard the sound of someone knocking on the door softly

"Ooh, looky, I was saved by the bell. Maybe it's a man that wants to propose to you," taunted Seiya, giggling as the silver-haired girl turned away from her to leave the room.

Yaten sighed, sending one last glare at Seiya before closing the door behind her and walked to the front door. "Why me?"

Then she opened the door to reveal Usagi, who had a big teddy bear in her small hands and some chocolates and cookies, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"To see Seiya. Is she home?" replied Usagi, looking over Yaten's shoulder.

"Yes, she is, but she's asleep right now. Need me to help you with those?" said Yaten, gesturing to the teddy bear, chocolates, and cookies.

Usagi shook her head, walking into the apartment. "No, I don't. But thanks. It was sweet of you to ask."

Yaten watched as the blonde beauty sat down on the couch before sitting the bear, cookies, and chocolates down beside her. "So do you want anything?"

Usagi shook her head again, smiling. "No. I'm fine. But where's Taiki-san?"

Yaten sat down casually on a nearby chair, crossing her legs and raised an eyebrow. "At a conference with our manager. But now that I think about it, where is Minako and the others? Haven't seen them. Are they okay?"

Usagi's smile faded off of her face, looking away sadly. "I don't know. I haven't heard from any of them lately."

Yaten frowned, looking at a saddened Usagi. "What do you mean? Aren't they still around?"

Usagi shook her head sadly, playing with the ring on her ring finger. "No. They all lefted after Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and I got out of high school. I haven't heard much from them since then. All I know is that they're all happy and living their dreams."

Yaten asked,"But don't they at least visit?"

Usagi shook her head in response.

Yaten sighed, getting up from her chair and kneeled in front of Usagi. "Want to see Seiya?"

Usagi nodded her head, getting up and followed Yaten to Seiya's room once gathering all of Seiya's gifts.

Yaten knocked on the door, sending a quick, sympathetic glance towards a clearly depressed Usagi. "Seiya! Wake up! You've got company!"

No answer.

Yaten rolled her eyes in annoyance at her younger friend's behavior, knocking on the door a lot more harder. "SEIYA! WOULD YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP ALREADY?"

No answer.

Yaten sighed, growling. "That's it! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" she yelled angrily in annoyance as she opened Seiya's door and walked in with a worried Usagi trailing behind her.

"Okay now. Time to get up, lazy bones. You've had enough...," said Yaten, trailing off midsentence at the sight before her as her eyes widened in horror.

"SEIYA!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Yaten ran over to her younger sister's side, trying to restrain her as Seiya thrashed around on her bed, screaming. "Seiya, calm down. Just another headache. Please calm down."

Usagi's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her, watching as Seiya started to hit on Yaten.

Yaten turned towards Usagi, trying to block all of Seiya's punches on her body and narrowed her eyes. "Call Taiki now!"

Usagi continued to watch as Seiya started to shriek like a wild animal, not moving at all, until Yaten's voice cut into her trance.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Call Taiki now!"

Usagi nodded her head, tearing her eyes away from the scene before her and ran out of the room to call Taiki, but stopped when an idea came to mind and ran back into the room. "MOVE!"

"WHAT? WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU BACK? SHOULDN'T YOU BE CALLING TAIKI RIGHT NOW?" yelled Yaten angrily, watching in anger and slight amusement as the blonde came to Seiya's aid.

"I think I know what will calm Seiya down," replied Usagi, wrapping her arms around Seiya in a loving embrace and felt the starlight gradually relax against her.

Seiya whispered as she leaned against Usagi,"Odango?"

"It's okay. I'm right here. Just calm down, Seiya, " said Usagi, kissing Seiya's forehead.

Yaten watched in confusion and shock at how her friend easily relaxed against Usagi, looking up at Usagi with worry and concern. "Usagi-san, you need to move away from Seiya before she starts getting hostile again."

Seiya glared up at Yaten, letting Usagi play in her hair. "And what makes you think that I would hurt Odango?"

Yaten said crossly, "Because you have the habit of getting choke happy whenever you're around people, Seiya. So sorry if I'm looking out for Usagi's safety whenever she's around you."

Usagi giggled at how the two lights were acting, continuing to play in Seiya's hair. "Thank you, Yaten-kun, but I'll be fine. Go ahead and watch TV."

"But Seiya's a crazy as-," protested Yaten.

Seiya narrowed her eyes at Yaten, sneering. "Finish that and I'll kill you."

Yaten rolled her eyes once getting up from the bed, making her way out the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Seiya. Behave."

Seiya sighed after Yaten had closed the door behind her, nuzzling into Usagi's lap. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too, Seiya, "replied Usagi, smiling.

"But I can't help, but feel as if you were more than a friend to me before."

Usagi stopped playing in Seiya's hair, looking down into midnight blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

Seiya shrugged, sitting up with a faint smile on her face. "I don't know, but it always seems as if I feel more closer to you. Much more warmer than I've ever been and..."

"And what?" asked Usagi, looking into the light's eyes as several emotions flashed through them.

"And loved. I don't know why, but it feels as if in a way you're also the only thing that keeps me grounded and make me feel ALIVE and STRONG," said Seiya, looking out of her window at the birds flying by and sighed, chuckling afterwards in sadness.

"What the hell am I saying? I'm not strong. I'm just a coward. A stupid coward who can't take care of her own goddamn self let along a princess and her best friends. I'll always be weak that's why I'm like this right now. I'm just fucking weak and possibly insane. Why am I even alive?" cried Seiya, laughing even harder with a sob.

Usagi brushed a strand of blue hair from Seiya's face, looking into her eyes with sadness and sympathy. "Seiya ..."

Seiya snatched away from Usagi, shaking her head. "No! I'm not worth it! I'll never be good enough! Never! So stop pitying me and just go!"

Usagi watched with helplessness and sadness as the younger girl broke down, reaching a hand out to Seiya to comfort her. "Seiya ..."

"DON'T! JUST GO! NOW!" screamed Seiya, sobbing as she slapped away Usagi's hand.

Usagi winced, looking at Seiya with hurt and sadness and protested as she tried to wrap her arms around the crying girl,"But I'm your friend. You ar-."

"GET OUT!" screamed Seiya, shoving Usagi away from her that caused Usagi to slam into the wall.

Then Seiya's door slammed open, revealing a concerned Yaten with her henshin in her hand as she asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Seiya continued to sob, rocking back and forth while holding her head and repeated to herself over and over again, "I'm not good enough. I'll always be a disgrace. I'm weak."

Yaten torn her eyes away from her younger sister, glaring at Usagi and said coldly, "Get out."

Usagi looked up in shock, tear-filled blue eyes met cold, angry lime green ones and protested, "But I want to he-."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" screamed Yaten angrily, glaring down at Usagi.

Usagi looked away, sparing a quick glance at Seiya as the younger girl continued to sob and scrambled to her feet, running out of the room.

Yaten sighed as the sound of the front door slamming, walking over to Seiya and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her back and forth. "Ssh. It's okay. I'm right here."

:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-

Usagi ran out of the apartment building, sobbing and ignored the looks that she was getting from other people, running all the way home.

Usagi sobbed harder once slamming her bedroom door behind her, throwing herself onto her bed and continued to cry, until she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi nor the following song by Nicki Minaj.

AN: Listening- _"Save Me" _by Nicki Minaj

Chapter 13:

Seiya sighed, leaning against her motorcycle as she looked up at the cafe that Usagi worked at.

_'I hope that she forgives me. I didn't mean it. Any of it. But it seemed like I hurt her in a way also. If only I wasn't so stupid!'_ she thought to herself, playing with the bouquet of roses in her right hand as she remembered what exactly happened after a couple of hours after Usagi's departure the day before.

***Flashback***

_"Calm down already, Yaten. I'm sure that it was a misunderstanding, " said Taiki, watching as the silver-haired woman continued to comfort Seiya with an angry scowl on her face._

_"A misunderstanding? You've got to be kidding me, Taiki. She's ALWAYS the one to hurt Seiya. So how could I not be pissed off if SHE'S the reason why our best friend is in fucking tears?" screamed Yaten back at Taiki, glaring at the taller woman from her place on Seiya's bed._

_"Because Usagi isn't like that. We all know that she's too compassionate and loving to hurt anybody at all. BUT did you even ask her what REALLY happened?" replied Taiki, raising a thin eyebrow at her smaller companion and leaned against the doorframe, her amethyst eyes hardening._

_"No. I didn't. But it doesn't mean that she's -."_

_"That she did something to Seiya. You keep forgetting that Seiya still isn't herself. She has mood swings, a couple of seizures, headaches, amnesia, nightmares, and has abnormal sleeping patterns in a way, " said Taiki, her eyes softening as she noticed how the shorter women cringed before she started to tremble a little._

_Yaten looked away from Seiya, glaring at Taiki. "I fucking know that! And I hate seeing her like this! Don't you think that I've already feel enough guilt, Taiki, over how we weren't able to prevent this? She's like a sister to the both of us and we couldn't prevent her from ending with amnesia!"_

_"Yaten ...," said Taiki, making a move to comfort Yaten._

_"No. No. Just don't. I just can't. Not right now. And I understand what you're saying, but I just can't see Seiya like that again. Not again. Even though Usagi's a really good friend of ours, we-, " said Yaten, shaking her head as she looked down Seiya, who had finally calmed down, and her face softened with sadness and guilt._

_Taiki looked down at her feet, wrapping her arms around herself without noticing. "We have to do this. No matter what. It's for the best."_

_Yaten nodded her head, stroking Seiya's hair as the younger light nuzzled her face against her stomach. "And I know. For her best ..."_

_Seiya sniffled, snuggling against Yaten as her eyes started to drift close until she fell into a deep sleep with the faint sound of Taiki's and Yaten's voices still talking to each other._

***End of Flashback***

_'I wonder what they were talking about. I know that it was about me and Usagi, but ...' _thought Seiya, looking up in time to see Usagi walk pass a nearby window to give a customer presumably a cup of coffee and cursed, kicking her motorcycle.

_'Goddamnit! Why am I here? She surely doesn't want to see me. Not after I've hurt her ... But ... Oh forget it. I just stupid. '_ she thought, looking away after dropping the roses to the ground and got back on her motorcycle, starting it up. Then she sped off, rose petals flying all over the place.

Usagi looked up in time to catch a glimpse of dark blue hair and a black leather jacket, gasping when she noticed that it was Seiya and rushed out of the cafe, ignoring the yells of her coworkers.

"Seiya! Wait!" yelled Usagi after Seiya, watching as her form got smaller until she disappeared from sight and sighed, turning around before she walked back into the cafe.

"Where in the hell have you been, Seiya? You're late!" yelled an annoyed Yaten, watching as Seiya walked into the music studio.

Seiya rolled her eyes, tossing her bag onto a nearby couch and shrugged off her jacket, throwing it into the couch also. "Calm down. Only 2 minutes late. Geez."

Taro smiled at Seiya and said, "You're finally here. Are you ready to get started with your own songs first?"

Seiya said, "If Taiki's done with hers."

Taiki raised an eyebrow at the mix emotions flashing within Seiya's and replied, "I am, Seiya. Thank you for your concern. But are you up for this you seem troubled about something right now?" Then she laid a hand on Seiya's shoulder, looking at her with concern.

Seiya shrugged Taiki's hand off and said,"I'm fine. Now let's get started." Then she turned around, grabbing a water bottle and walked into the recording booth, standing in front of the microphone before putting on her headphones.

Taro said,"Okay now. Are you ready?"

Seiya nodded her head, giving a thumbs up and closed her eyes.

"Go," ordered Taro to the sound producer, smiling when the music started to play.

Seiya opened her mouth and started to sing, pouring her heart into every word:

_I drove for miles just to find you and find myself  
>All these screams, all these voices in my head You gave me strength, gave me hope for a lifetime<br>I never was satisfied _

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up_

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up  
>Givin' up, givin' up, givin' up<em>

_It's not your fault I'm a bitch, I'm a monster  
>Yes I'm a beast and I feast when I conquer But I'm alone on my throne, all these witches I came this way all this way just to say<em>

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up_

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up  
>Givin' up, givin' up, givin' up <em>

_I'm givin' up, baby, yes  
>I'm givin' up, baby<br>(Feels like I've been drivin' for miles)  
>I'm givin' up, baby<br>(And I can't seem to silence these voices in m head) _

_This time won't you save me?  
>(Who'll save me?)<br>This time won't you save me?  
>(Who'll save me?)<em>

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up_

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up_

_This time won't you save me?  
>This time won't you save me?<br>Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up  
>Givin' up, givin' up, givin' up <em>

Taro clapped his hands, smiling at Seiya as she opened her eyes. "Bravo! Bravo! Great job, Seiya! I actually love that song!"

Seiya said, "Thank you. I wrote that song for someone I know."

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other, thinking in unison 'Usagi.' Then turned their attention back on Seiya.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyhow, got any other songs that you have up your talented sleeve?" said Taro, his smile widening.

Seiya smiled and said, "Yes I do and I -." Then she was cut off by the sound of her phone vibrating within her pocket, taking it out and opened it to reveal a text message from Usagi.

Usagi: Where are you? Are you okay? Are you still mad? :( I miss you. :'(

Seiya made a move to text Usagi back, but stopped herself from doing so and shook her head, closing her phone before throwing it across the room.

Taro looked at Taiki and Yaten in confusion, earning impassive expressions from them and shrugged, turning back towards Seiya. "Okay now, back to work."

: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Usagi looked at her cell phone, waiting for a reply from Seiya.

15 minutes later, no answer.

Usagi closed her cell phone, tears welling within her eyes and lets out a sob, curling up on her bed as tears started to fall down her face.

'She hates me. She really does.'

5 months later,

"Thank you everyone for tuning in today. Seiya Kou is here today to promote her new following album, My Love, so show her some love and we'll be asking her questions about her album!"

Usagi looked away from her place on top of her kitchen stool, taking another bite out of her pancakes.

"Hi, guys. Thank you for tuning in. This is Seiya Kou and I would like to promote Three Lights's new album, My Love, and tell you about our upcoming concert, " came Seiya's melodic, alto voice through Usagi's radio, causing her to perk up.

"So, Seiya, where did you get the idea of the album's name? Got somebody special in your life?" asked the DJ.

Seiya replied,"No. I don't. And we agreed on the name because this album is mostly going to be acoustic and have a lot of ballads instead of our usual style."

Usagi looked down at her hands, a pang of hurt hitting her.

"Oh really? Interesting. And your upcoming single will be what?" asked the DJ in amusement.

"It's a secret since we'll also have our own singles that we've personally written about-."

Usagi turned off the radio, using her fork to play with her eggs.

:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:

"Thank god that is over!" cried Yaten, sighing in relief as she stretched.

Taiki rolled her eyes, looking at Seiya with concern. "How are you feeling, Seiya? Does your head still hurt?"

Seiya shook her head, tossing her soda can into the nearest trash bin as they continued to make their way to a nearby women's store. "Yes. I'm fine. Took my pills before we lefted home."

"Thank god you did. I sure as hell am not in the mood for your bitchy attitude today, "cried a happy Yaten in relief.

Seiya glared over at Yaten, her eyes flashing dangerously as she towered over the shorter girl. "And that's suppose to mean what, Shrimp? You keep forgetting that I can kick your ass at anytime, even with my hands tied behind my back."

"Oh really? Well then, go ahead. Hit me. I dare ya. Hit me, " taunted Yaten, making a come here gesture with her hands to Seiya.

Taiki rolled her eyes, sighing as she rubbed her temple. "Why can't you two get along for one day? Just one day? And stop acting like children. Giving me a headache."

Seiya smiled, turning away from Yaten and said while batting her eyelashes at Taiki,"Okay, Taiki-mama. I'll behave."

Taiki growled in annoyance as Seiya walked pass her afterwards, laughing.

Yaten rolled her eyes, snorting and said,"And now you see why she's known as the smart ass of the three of us. But no. Nobody listens to me."

Taiki shook her head, continuing to follow Seiya with Yaten beside her.

Seiya smirked at all of the men in the store gawking at her once she entered, ignoring the glares from their girlfriends and the jealous store clerks, including the looks that her two friends were giving her.

"Welcome to Luscious Beauty. How may I help you?" said a clerk, smiling obnoxiously at Seiya.

"Why, thank you. I am trying to find some new clothes that are kick ass and a yet somewhat sexy, " said Seiya, looking around the store and ignored the two pairs of eyes boring into the back of her head.

The clerk nodded her head and asked,"Okay. But would you like some bras or something while you're in here?"

Seiya smiled, following the clerk to the clothing racks with provocative clothing. "Yes I would like some."

"Here we are. Just look through while I'll find you some bras, ma'am. But before I go, what bra size are you?" said the clerk, looking over her shoulder at Seiya.

Seiya smiled, cupping her own breasts and pretended to examine them. "Hmmm... I say that I'm a double D."

The clerk blushed slightly as Seiya's bounced a bit once she let go of them." Okay. I'll be right back."

Seiya giggled as the clerk walked away, looking through the clothing rack and took out a pair of dark blue low-cut jeans, a black off-the-shoulders top with white wings on the front, a black dress with a slit and a dangerously low dip on the back, and other clothes before making a move to go into the dressing room when a familiar voice said her name.

"Seiya?"

Seiya turned around, smiling at the sight of Usagi standing behind her. "Hi, Usagi. How are you doing?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes angrily and said,"Fine, even though I'm shocked that you even asked since you haven't talked to me since last year."

Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes, noticing the anger and hurt within her azure eyes. "I'm sorry. I've just been busy and-."

"I know that, but I've been calling you and you just ignore my calls even when you're not busy, Seiya! I thought that we were friends!"

Seiya sighed, sitting the clothes down on the counter and ignored the stares that she and Usagi were getting. "We are, but-."

"But what, Seiya? What? You always promised that you'll always be there for me and..., " cried Usagi angrily, trailing off and shook her head, sighing.

Seiya looked sadly into Usagi's eyes and asked softly as she reached out to her,"And what?"

Usagi shook her head, walking pass Seiya while murmuring a 'nevermind' under her breath and walked out of the store.

Seiya grabbed her shopping bags, jogging after Usagi and yelled,"What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

Usagi snapped around, shoving Seiya away from her. "Yes you have! Now get out of my face!"

Seiya stumbled backwards, watching as Usagi ran off into the crowd and caught a glimpse of tears within her eyes. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself, turning around and walked back to the store to wait for Yaten and Taiki.


	14. Chapter 14

1Chapter 14:

Seiya growled, gripping her pen tightly as she read over her latest lyrics, melodies, and harmonies for her debut CD for the deluxe version of the Three Lights's upcoming album.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood today, "came Taiki's voice from the doorway of Seiya's room.

Seiya growled again in fustration, throwing her songbook down in disgust. "I am! All of these songs are based on HER and it's so damn fucking frustrating because all of these songs make me sound like I'm in an unrequited love and a lovesick freak!"

Taiki looked at Seiya with pity and thought 'If only you knew that you were in an unrequited love.'

"What 'her' are you referring to, Seiya? Is it our princess?" asked Taiki, sitting down beside Seiya as the younger girl rubbed at her temple.

Seiya shook her head, glaring at her songbook. "No, it's not our princess. It's Odango. She's been stuck in my head and I can't get her out! Everything reminds me of her! I can't possibly be in love with her! I swore that I'd never fall in love because I'm a Sailor Senshi and have a duty to Kinmoku!"

Taiki said,"We know that. But are you sure that you don't just miss Tsukino-san?" She watched as Seiya laid down on her bed with her arms crossed across her chest and felt a pang of shame and pity.

Seiya said, "No, I don't! It's not like we'll be here any longer, and she doesn't want to fucking see me anymore! So why should I care about, let along miss her?!"

Yaten asked as she walked into the room with a green towel wrapped around her body and another towel around her head,"Who and what don't you miss? What did I miss?"

Taiki smacked herself on the forehead, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Yaten! Go put some clothes on for crying out loud!"

Yaten rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance. "Fine! I'm going! I'm going!" Then she stomped out of the room.

Taiki shook her head, rubbing her temple. "When will she grow up?"

"When will your forehead shrink?" replied Yaten, dressed in a pair of black capri pants with "Pretty Girl" across her butt and a grey spaghetti top, and continued to glare at Taiki.

"Oh hush up, Yaten, " said Taiki, sending her a disapproving look.

"Fine, but what's wrong with her?" asked Yaten, gesturing to Seiya from her place on her bed.

"I can't come up with any good songs that don't revolve around her, " replied Seiya, continuing to fume.

"What 'her' are you talking about?" asked an amused Yaten, slight dread developing within her chest at the possibly of the 'her' that Seiya was talking about could be Usagi.

"Usagi."

Yaten internally cursed at herself, an impassive look still present on her face. "Not surprised a bit from the way you'd follow her around like that one sheep that followed Mary around in that one book."

"Yaten!" scolded Taiki, sending her another disapproving look.

"What? It's the truth, " replied Yaten indifferently, shrugging mid-sentence.

Seiya growled out angrily while clutching her head, "Why do I feel this way? Why can't I remember?"

"Who knows. Now can we see your song lyrics to see if we can help?" said Yaten in exasperation.

Seiya sighed, picking up her songbook and opened it to one of the recent songs she has written.

"What are you waiting for? Sing!" cried Yaten, preparing for the impending doom coming from the upcoming words that might come from Seiya's mouth.

Seiya sighed, opening her mouth as she sat straight up. Then her powerful, melodic voice started to flow flawlessly from her lips.

Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni

Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru

Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku

Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou

Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara

Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni... Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao

Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi

Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...

Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne

Then she stopped, looking at Yaten and Taiki with anticipation as they stared blankly at her with a weird glazed look within their eyes.

Yaten shook her head, breaking out of her momentary stupor and asked crossly in mock annoyance to cover up her feeling of dread and shock,"That's it? That's all of it?"

Seiya shook her head, sighing and said, "No. I have several other songs that are similar and it's just frustrating. I just can't get her out of my head."

"Why not just call her and get her to talk to you to clear your head from her then?"

Taiki sent Yaten a look, shaking her head and mouthed without Seiya noticing, "We can't allow it. Might cause her to become even worst then before if she remembers everything by being near Tsukino-san. We can't afford her becoming lovesick again.

Yaten rolled her eyes and said, "Then again might not work. Why not just go take a nap and-."

Seiya shook her head, getting up and replied, "I can't. I just see her everywhere. It's like I'm in love with her or something. I just can't focus without her being in my head. And my heart just ..." She trailed off, shaking her head again and moved towards her door.

"Where are you going?" asked Taiki, a feeling of dread crossing over within her as she watched the younger woman grab her keys.

"For a walk, " came the reply, followed by Seiya disappearing out of view. The sound of the penthouse's door opening and closing echoing within their ears.

"This is just screwed up, " sighed out Yaten in exasperation and laid down on Seiya's bed.

Taiki nodded her head and looked over at Seiya's songbook.

Seiya looked up at the apartment door, raising a fist to knock on the door and lowered it afterwards.

'I can't do this. She hates me, but I must see her to apologize. I NEED to see her. But what if ...'

She shook her head and raised her hand before lowering it again, then repeated the action with a few more times with several 'what ifs' through her head until she turned away to leave.

"I can't do this. I just can't. I'm just so fucking stupid! This is just pointless! I just can't do this!" cried Seiya, punching the wall with an angry yell and made a move to leave when a cold chill went down her back.

*Flash*

"I must be stupid."

*Flash*

She looked at Usagi's apartment door again, then at her own feet and shoved her hands into her pockets.

Then Seiya turned away, making her way to the elevator when it suddenly opened.

Shocked sapphire met sorrowful midnight blue. A pregnant silence settles between them as the former of the two stepped out of the elevator, until one word flowed beautifully to the taller woman's ears.

"Seiya?"


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?" came Usagi's voice in a whisper as her eyes bore into Seiya's with mix emotions.

"I came to see you, Odango." Usagi looked at Seiya in slight surprise from the usage of her petname for her before recovering.

"Why would you want to see me? I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, Seiya." Seiya shook her head and walked over to Usagi, looking intensely into her eyes with an unreadable expression on her face.

"That's not true. I would rather die than not be able to see you, Odango. You're too special to me for me to even throw away, " she whispered, her warm breath brushing over Usagi's lips as the blonde got lost within her eyes.

"Sei ..." Usagi shook her head, moving away from Seiya and made her way around the taller woman to her apartment.

"Odango, you know that I would never try to hurt you. I'm sorry for what I said and did to you. Just let me back in, " pleaded the dark-haired woman as she followed her love to her apartment.

"Why should I believe you? I haven't seen you for months, " retorted Usagi, walking into her apartment once unlocking it and made an attempt to close the door behind her only to have Seiya push it back open.

"I know. But you know deep down that I would do anything to try and see, even though I can't remember anything. I'm trying. And I can't help, but feel this feeling that ..." Usagi turned around and looked at Seiya with a frown gracing her pretty face.

"Feel what?"

Seiya sighed and replied, "Feel as if I love you. Even before my memories disappeared. I can feel how much you make me feel warm and powerful because of it."

Usagi shook her head in disbelief and protested, " You don't mean that. You can't possibly love me. I have Mamo-chan."

"But where in the hell is he since you supposely have him? Wouldn't you two be at least engaged or married by now? Or at least living together? I bet that he's in America again, " replied Seiya bitterly as she took a few steps towards Usagi.

Usagi looked away from Seiya's intense gaze and uttered out, "You can't love me. You can't."

"But I do. You can tell. I can feel it, " said the raven-haired woman as she raised a hand and placed it against Usagi's cheek.

"You can't mean it. You don't love me."

"Let me prove it then, " came the breathy reply, causing Usagi to look up in shock before a pair of soft lips met hers.

"Seiya ..." murmured Usagi against the bluenette's lips, tangling her fingers within the dark blue mass and relished in the dark-haired woman's lips.

"I'm surprised she's still kicking ..."

"Too bad she's not going to be for long."

"Wonder how exactly she got attracted to a blonde."

"Who knows. But maybe she'll come in handy on the long road, don't ya think?"

All three of the figures laughed from their places on top of the roof across from Usagi's apartment building and disappeared in a flash of light.


	16. Chapter 16

Usagi awoke early the next morning to her surprise and let out a small sigh, rubbing her temples. Rolling onto her side, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a familiar blue-haired singer laying next to her on her bed.

"Seiya?" Usagi uttered out, wary of waking the woman beside her. She peeked underneath her blankets with a frown before sighing in relief and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing them both still clothed.

Turning her gaze back onto Seiya, Usagi touched her own lips in remembrance of soft, red-coated lips brushing them lovingly the day before.

'I can't believe that Seiya and I actually kissed!' thought the blonde in bewilderment, trying to wrap her head around the other woman's actions the day before just as a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Usagi held back a yelp as the arm tugged her towards the sleeping vocalist's body and shivered when Seiya nuzzled her face into golden locks with a purr.

"Odango ..." sighed Seiya, brushing her lips against the moon princess' ear before taking her earlobe into her mouth and nibbled gently.

Usagi mewled in pleasure and ran her fingers through a sea of dark blue as she let the unconscious Starlight continue to tease her unintentionally. Then she took matters into her own hands, reaching up and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss that turned passionate.

Seiya held back a smirk, feeling oddly satisfied at finally having the angel in her arms and continued to pretend being asleep.

Usagi moaned as the bluenette bit down on her lower lip and wrapped her leg around Seiya's legs without breaking from their connection.

Then, to mostly Seiya's annoyance, someone started rapping on the door.

Usagi broke away from the silently fuming woman, getting up from her bed and made her way out of the room. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she called as the knocking became more insistent.

Opening the door, azure blue eyes widened in surprise when excited, bubbly sky blue ones met her own as their owner tackled her in a hug with a squeal.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Minako-chan!"

_(-)(-)_(-)(-)_(-)(-)_(-)(-)_(-)(-)_(-)(-)_

"I wonder where in the hell could she fucking be right now, " hissed Yaten after sitting down at the dinner table and crossed her legs.

Taiki dispensed enough servings of food on both her and Yaten's plates and answered as she made her way over to the table, "She's probably at Tsukino-san's most likely."

Yaten grabbed a fork once the brunette sat her plate in front of her and said, "Thanks. But I don't see why. She's only setting herself up of heartstrings tug-a-war, so she should just stay away from Usagi-san."

"I agree, but she seems to be helping Seiya remember."

The sound of a fork slamming against a plate echoed throughout the room as Yaten snarled angrily.

"I know that, Taiki! But I hate the fact that we had to involve her of all people! She's the one who broke Seiya's heart!" shrieked Yaten, her eyes glittering heatedly.

Taiki calmly took sip of her coffee and stated, "I know, Yaten. I know."

"I'd be damned if I were to let Seiya fall back in hopelessly love with her! She already is committed to somebody!"

"I know."

"And I'd rather we be able to help Seiya recover ourselves instead of her!" continued Yaten.

Taiki sighed, sipping her coffee one last time and reminded the intuitive Starlight, "I know, but you're figuring that we have those memory concealment pills that we give to Seiya every single day, so ..."

A smirk graced the usually civilized brunette to the amazement of Yaten as she finished, "There's no unrequited love to worry about this time as long as she's on those. We can go back to Kinmoku and act like nothing's happened."

Yaten nodded, grasping her fork once again to resume eating and said, "Hopefully you're right."

"I am. Now finish your breakfast. We've got rehearsals today, " reassured Taiki, eating her breakfast as silence filled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"When did you get back here?" asked Usagi in astonishment after Minako finally let her out of her bone-crushing embrace.

Minako smiled brilliantly at her 'twin' and chorused, "Just today! It was such a tiring flight, but it was worth seeing you again! How is everyone?"

Ignoring the question, Usagi looked nervously over her shoulder at where her ... whatever Seiya is to her now was lying in bed, awaiting her return. "Umm ... Shouldn't you be in London by now?"

"Nope! My manager's done given me a vacation for now, " chirped Minako before a scowl graced her matured-features. "But you haven't answered my question. "

Usagi bit her bottom lip nervously and tried to think up a lie to tell her hyperactive friend when a melodic, sultry voice chimed in.

"Odango?"

Two different pairs of eyes turned their attention onto the owner of the voice.

Usagi held back a cringe as her boisterous counterpart squealed in shock and joy.

"Seiya-kun!"

Seiya smirked, making her way over to Usagi's side. "Why hello to you too, person I don't know, " she giggled, wrapping her arms around Usagi's waist.

Minako frowned and huffed, "Very funny, Seiya-kun. You do know me. It's Aino Minako from the last time you were here when-."

Usagi cut her friend off mid-rant, eyes looking sadly into ones similar to hers. "She's telling the truth, Minako-chan. I'll tell you what's going on."

"Well then ... Begin, " urged Minako, looking at the Starlight of Fight with confusion and uncertainty.

"What do you mean she's still alive?!"

"Simple, Healer and Maker must've gotten her help on time before she could possibly die from her injuries."

"Well then, you ought to fix that before _you'd_ be the one dead, you hear?!"

"We are working on that, madam. We've just recently learned that there's a girl."

"A girl? What does_ a girl_ have to offer in order for us to annihilate Fighter? Pretty her to death?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Nothing like that at all, I guarantee that. We've noticed that she seems to hold a soft spot for the girl in a romantic way."

There was a brief pause. "Oh really? That makes everything a whole lot easier than before."

"So go after the girl?"

"Yes, but don't forget to eliminate Healer and Maker also because they'll surely interfere somehow, plus that'll weaken Fighter's resolve even more."

"We won't disappoint you this time, mi'lady."

"You better not, or else!"

"So she can't remember anything outside of her being a Sailor Senshi and how she loved you, huh?" questioned Minako, a thin brow raised in amusement after the long explanation from her shorter companion.

Usagi nodded her head. "I'm afraid so."

"And Yaten-kun and Taiki-san were gonna hide the fact that they were back from us until they succeeded in getting her memories back themselves?"

"Yes."

"That is absolutely stupid!" cried the blonde idol, springing to her feet while slamming her hands down on the table.

Usagi winced at the action and peeked out of the corner of her eye at Seiya to make sure that her friend didn't trigger a violent reaction from her. After seeing how the bluenette didn't move from her original position, let alone bat an eyelash, she returned her attention back to the furious blonde.

Minako went on, "Don't they realize that Seiya-san is our friend also? Surely, we'd be very willing to help Seiya-san to remember everything that has happened in her life outside of being a Sailor Senshi."

Seiya scowled at the shorter woman. "But they've been succeeding on doing that themselves by giving me meds to remember my life."

"What meds?" asked Minako, suspicion dripping from her tone.

"Ones that Taiki has been giving me since the incident."

Usagi looked at her friend with confusion. "What's your point, Minako-chan?"

"Just a thought, that's all. However, I'm gonna go pay those two a visit. I'll be back, " Minako stated as she got up and made her way out the kitchen to the door.

"But, Minako-chan, you-."

Then the sound of the door slamming behind Minako echoed throughout the apartment.

Usagi sighed and got to her feet. She felt a jacket being put over her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at Seiya.

Seiya smiled at her love and grasped her hand. "Let's go before she raises havoc on my roommates."

Usagi nodded and allowed the singer to lead her out of her apartment to go after her friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Loud pounding sounded throughout the Three Lights' apartment as a very persistent person banged away at their door. But unbeknownst to the person causing the racket, they just caught the silver-haired Light during her beauty nap.

"Taiki, would you get that shit already?!" screeched the petite woman into her pillow, her patience quickly deterioating as her beauty sleep is still being interrupted by the person with a death wish.

She threw off her satin covers and threw a robe on around her body as she stormed toward the door. Yanking open the door, the infuritated woman shrieked, "WHAT?!"

SSSSSLLLLLAAAAAAPPPPPPP

Yaten clutched her now-reddened cheek as the goddess of Love & Beauty stared her down with barely contained anger, shock and confusion whirling around in her mind at why the usually bubbly blonde's actions.

"How could you interfere with your friends' chances at happiness?"

"Ai-."

"You and Taiki-san are so selfish for taking away Seiya-kun's decision to get to know Usagi-chan in order to regain her memories."

"Aino-."

"And you've done made Usagi-chan cry all because you wanted to be a bitch about her causing Seiya-kun a seizure when all she's done is try to help, but yet you repay her by cursing her out?! What kind of friend does that?"

"Mina-."

"You're so undeserving of-."

"MINAKO!" screamed Yaten, finally snapping after so many times of being cut off.

Minako sent her a dirty look. "What, you inconsiderate wench?" she sneered.

Yaten snarled and started as she started moving towards the other idol, "That's it! Now you're in for a world of-."

"What's going on?" chimed in a soaked Taiki, towel still tied around her head as she entered the room in just a bathrobe.

Minako sent a dirty look at the much taller woman, stalking up to her and jabbed her in her chest. "You and Yaten-kun messing with friends' love life by being inconsiderate assholes!"

The older woman cocked an eyebrow, still keeping a poker face. "Oh really? How are we 'inconsiderate assholes' when Tsukino-san could only cost pain and misery to us? Seiya doesn't need the reminder of someone who chewed up her heart and spat it out all while knowing that they were engaged already, " she sneered, a trickle of water running down the side of her face.

"Are you implying that Usagi-chan led Seiya-san on?" The blonde beauty nearly shrieked at the not-so-subtle accusation in the brunette's words, her outrage barely being held in.

"Well that was exactly what she did since her precious Mamo-chan wasn't in the picture, so she latched onto Seiya and started sucking the life out of Seiya to make herself feel better, " added Yaten with a look of disgust, still boiling on the inside from what transpired not too long ago between the blonde and herself.

The now furious goddess of love & beauty snapped her attention towards the woman that she's slowly losing respect for and screamed, "SHE DIDN'T LEAD SEIYA-SAN ON! She's the most purest, most warm-hearted person that I've ever known in my entire life! So don't you dare drag her name through the dirt all because she saved your asses!" She then turned her attention back onto Taiki.

"And you! I thought that Ami-chan taught you something during you two's dispute about dreams and romance, but I see that stuff hasn't changed at all with you too!"

Then all hell broke loose when Yaten sneered, "At least Seiya was smart enough to not have sex with her because who knows what'll happen if they did fucked."

Before Taiki or Yaten could react, they heard a roar of outrage from the usually bubbly blonde before she launched herself at the green-eyed woman.


	19. Announcement

New updates are on my personal site: Our mission vs unrequited love library

Hope you enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
